Swollen Property Redux
by mynameislizzie2
Summary: Another repost. This time with the twins competing for Naomi's attention Lots of smut ensues.
1. Chapter 1

_**ool**_

Naomi

"I'm gonna be fucking _late_ Cook...where did you put that fucking Disto?"

"Chill out babes...its in the cupboard over the vendor files...where it always is"

"No it fucking _ISN'T_ James" I shout, before remembering that the Financial Consultant is upstairs with a young couple signing up for their first mortgage.

I reduce my volume by several dozen decibels and hiss at him as he sits there with that smug, innocent victim face he does so well.

" _Where_...James?" I bark again, this time leaning over him and then regretting it immediately. Being Cook, his mind has just gone from worrying about me losing my temper, straight into instant lust mode, because my blue business suit jacket has just opened up enough to give him a good look at my bra encased tits.

"Err...give me a minute...and I'll remember?" he says, totally unconvincingly "Your tits are a bit distracting babes?"

"I'm not a fucking babe Cook... Could you keep it in your pants for a millisecond and find the fucking Disto...I can hardly measure the place I'm going to with a poxy tape, can I?"

"They always used to hun" he smirked, not taking his eyes off my tits, even though I had removed them at least another foot from his gaze.

"Back in the dark ages of Estate Agency maybe James..." I say again, knowing he hates being called by his first name "But hello...21st Century and all that. Laser measuring devices have been out for fucking decades"

"Ahhh" he says suddenly, leaping up from his desk and bounding round to my side "I left it in..." and then pulled it out of the spare desk drawer, like a conjurer with a fucking rabbit. "Here!"

I grabbed it from his outstretched hand and stuffed it into my already bulging briefcase. Luckily I'd got one of the expensive leather Gladstone type, and it just fitted inside.

"Right" I breathed, tucking a stray hair behind my ear and looking briefly at my reflection in the office mirror. "I'm off to...what's their name again?"

"Err... its here somewhere", he said, looking under the pile of files on his desk. Finally, he fished out a yellow sheet of A4 and read from it triumphantly "Here you go...Mrs Jenna Fitch... ahh, 27 Coleridge Avenue. Sounds like a sale just before the repo guys get there. Her husband booked it... I don't think he is in residence at the moment...said something about bankruptcy and bailiffs...?"

"OK, OK..." I say impatiently "I can get the facts from her. I just couldn't be bothered to dig it out of my briefcase again. Tell me why again I bother having you around?"

He chuckled darkly..and I knew I was in for another of those 'Cookisms' he loves so much.

"Because I've got a huge swollen dick...and when you get home after a hard day fleecing the public, you need some Cookie therapy to make you relax?"

I stared at him...there really is a condition called arrested development, isn't there? Cook had remained a 14 year old boy for the last 9 years.

"First...your dick isn't that impressive Cook...covering it in blue and purple ink is not overly attractive...and apart from the...very brief times...its erect...it looks like a bald man with a roll neck on...deeply unappealing. And being your 'girlfriend' is becoming more of a chore than a pleasure...so remember that when you're dreaming up new ways to insult me. You ain't _that_ special honey?"

He grinned back at me, totally unfazed.

With that, I grabbed my case and coat and swept out of the glass door at the front of the office. As I buttoned up my coat against the chilly wind that had sprung up since I came in at 8 this morning, I looked up for a second at the sign over the shop front.

' **Campbell Cook Estate Agents** ' it said in bright blue ' **More for less** '

I was sort of proud of that. I had worked in Agency since I left college. My University education had been put on hold, after I thought I was pregnant, just after my A levels. Not Cook's I hasten to add. I ended up not being pregnant after all, but the scare had made me re-evaluate my options. I started off wanting to be a hot shot politico, but after the fucking Tories and Libs had joined in unholy matrimony, and we were subjected to the nightly horrors of Campbell, Osborne and Gove...I decided a career living cheek by jowl with those chinless braying monsters was out of the question. I thought I'd take a step up...and become an Estate Agent. Don't laugh...its an honourable profession...its just that its inhabited by the least self aware, most self indulgent people in the world...except for politicians. Oh, and if you get it right...you can earn a shed-load of money. If you work for yourself, that is. I did a couple of years with a national chain...kissing arse, getting my diplomas and a whole load of contacts, then set up with my mate Cook. I say he's my mate. More a fuck buddy really. We met in 6th form, where I thought he was the biggest dick in the school. and I don't mean the size of his appendage. He was a fucking nightmare. But he wore me down. After the student president elections, which he won, amazingly, I let him shag me in an empty classroom. My previous fucks had been so poor and unsatisfying, it was actually quite a buzz to find a guy who knew how to use his dick to satisfy anyone else but himself.

I never lived it down, of course. After years of trying to get into my knickers, once he had...he never let me forget it. I let him do me again one night after a party...and we sort of drifted into this fucked up, off and on relationship. We aren't a 'couple' in the true sense of the word...but he lives with me...we set up this business together when his mum left him £100,000 after taking an extra large dose of super strength coke and shuffling off this mortal. She left him and Paddy, his little brother her huge fucking house too, full of totally unsuitable erotic art work. But the first thing we did was to sell it and move into a smaller, less porn show sort of place. I put my own money into it, and its half mine.

He gets an occasional shag, when I'm feeling generous...or pissed, or both, and the rest of the time he's like an older brother. Well, an older brother who's a full time dickhead. It means I have a ready made excuse when someone wants to get into my pants...either at a work function or on the rare occasion we go clubbing, and he gets his dick damp now and then as he charmingly puts it. It works, don't knock it...

But lately, I've started to feel we're just drifting along. Works going fine. Since we set up on our own, we've more than covered the bills. I have a nice Golf Gti and Cook drives a E class Merc. The Financial Consultant we roped in to do our money business brings a couple of clients a week in, and we've been outdoing most of the corporates in our High Street comfortably. When I drive about, I see a whole lot of _Campbell Cook_ For Sale and Sold boards and it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside to know we've got a good reputation for being reliable and professional.

So...today I was off to what we call a pre repo in the business. The bank hadn't actually grabbed it back from them yet...but it was in the fucking post. With the current fuck up in finance going on, those nice banks who were again on a charm offensive about how warm and cuddly they are, were simultaneously repossessing a record number of houses. People who had taken out mortgages when they thought their jobs were safe, and their household bills were manageable, were now being evicted en mass. Nice...

So this one sounded typical. Good sized 4 bed detached...nice road, big garden. Husband had owned a gym apparently. Wife ran a small wedding planner outfit. Three kids...twin girls, about 19...and a younger boy. Just your average English family, about to be hoofed out into Tory wonderland.

But it wasn't my job to be judgemental. I had to get it on the market before the banks took it off them. Hopefully sell it for a good price, pay off the vampires,, and then guide them through the whole downsizing process. Just another day in paradise then.

I pulled up outside and read through my notes once more before getting out. Always best to be over prepared. I locked the Golf then had a sly look up and down the street. No other Agents boards...good. That usually meant when people moved here, they stayed put for a while. That made any sale easier, because it indicated the area was popular. I added another £5,000 to my previous guess. You can check as many websites and property price guides as you like, but kerb appeal is kerb appeal. The house looked neat, well looked after and nicely presented. I made a small face at the cat flap in the front door. It was an expensive UPVC door, and the pet factor wasn't always a plus. If the prospective buyers had any allergies...

Anyway, apart from the cat flap, nothing else stood out as a negative. Should be a nice easy sale. A month on the market, half a dozen viewers, two offers and bingo... sale at just below asking price. We bank the odd £4000 and they go on their way to the no doubt less than ideal 3 bed semi in a slightly less salubrious part of Bristol.

I knocked on the door and heard raised voices from inside. I steeled myself for whatever was the other side. Occasionally, in divorce or forced sale circumstances, I had to be a mediator as well as an agent. Husband and wife, snarling at each other...trying to score points even as the potential buyers were ushered through the front door. In those cases, I normally did the viewings myself, with the clients safely shipped off to Ikea or something. Domestic battles don't make for happy buyers.

But the sound of arguing was coming from upstairs, not down. I could see through the frosted glass a female figure coming to answer my knock, but the raised voices were younger...probably the twins, I guessed.

Again, I had dealt with a lot of embarrassing situations in this job, even in the short time I had been doing it. Several times I had interrupted some nookie going on. Usually when we had the keys and the owners had forgotten we were coming. It was awkward...but you get used to being selective about where you look. But arguing twins wasn't something I had come up against before. Oh well, I thought, another experience to get through. I was going to have to measure and take a description of every room, so I'd just have to brace myself.

"Good morning Mrs Fitch" I said brightly as the well made up, dark haired woman answered the door.

"Good morning...?" she said uncertainly

"Err..Naomi...Naomi Campbell...from Campbell Cook?"

"Yes of course" she said, "silly me, I've mislaid your business card. Please come in"

Her tone was polite but brittle and I was guessing a lot of bottled up emotions were bubbling away under the surface. She looked as wound up as a spring, and as we passed the staircase on the way to the lounge, she broke

"Will you two **SHUT UP**!" she yelled, which made the sleeping cat on the bottom step leap up like he'd been plugged into the National Grid and make a bolt for that ugly cat flap. It clattered closed as his ginger tail exited.

The ensuing silence from upstairs was emphasised by the echo of her shout ringing around the house. I blinked once, but otherwise covered my shock quite nicely, I thought.

"Sorry" she smiled "My girls...Emily and Katie...twins, you know"

Well I did and I didn't if you understand. Only child me.

"Shall we go through" she smiled again, and I quickly realised that this was her default expression, polite but rigid. Like a mannequin.

Once we were sitting down, I began my spiel. I got out the sales information and the comparable properties on the market that I had prepared. It was surprisingly easy. She needed to sell, I wanted to sell it for her, and I found out I was the only agent they were seeing. A slam dunk really.

I stood up after we had agreed to proceed, and I asked if it was OK for me to measure up and take a proper description. Photographs and floor plans were for later. The clients usually went into sale fatigue after an hour, so I always kept the first appointment short. Once we'd got the agreement signed, it was ours anyway, so I could afford to soft pedal a bit.

I measured the lounge, dining room, kitchen, study and garage, while she sat in the conservatory, gazing out over her garden. Its often the most difficult time for an owner, watching their house be assessed by a stranger. I suppose it makes it all too real. Having to move, but I'm like the State Executioner...quiet, businesslike and respectful. Except his clients fall through an actual trapdoor, not a financial one.

After that, I asked if it was OK for me to measure upstairs. It was just a formality, but it was her house, and I always ask first. She nodded without turning round, and I'm guessing there may have been tears.

I did the main bedroom, en suite and family bathrooms first. Then I moved on to the two smaller bedrooms at the back. Both doors were closed, so I chose one at random and knocked.

"Fuck off" isn't my normal greeting, but I guessed that whoever was inside thought it was the other twin after round two, so I tried again. Silence.

Then the door opened with a bang...and I looked into two of the biggest, brownest...and certainly angriest eyes I had seen for a while.

"What part of f...Oh" was the surprised response from the occupant to my amused smirk. "Who the fuck are you?"

Well, I'd had better welcomes, but I kept the smile on my face determinedly.

"Hello...I'm Naomi...and I've been asked by your mother to have a look round, before we put the house on the market?"

She regarded me with a mixture of contempt and...something else I wasn't sure about yet.

"Oh..." she said..." _Nice_...I suppose you'd better come in then"

She stood to one side and let me squeeze past her. She was wearing a tiny cut off white singlet...obviously without a bra, judging by the bumps on the front, and the equally tiny pair of cotton girl shorts. Now, I've been propositioned many many times by leery home-owners ...usually male, in my job, and I've learned to sashay with the best of them. My artistic body swerve is almost balletic in its grace. But she left me very little room for manoeuvre, and apart from lifting her bodily away from the doorway, I had no choice but to 'bump bits' with her as I did. Very attractive bits, did I mention...but then I also probably didn't mention that despite Cook's continuous attempts to fully convert me...I've had a few.. and I mean very few experiments with the female of the species. Nothing heavy...nothing committed. But 6th form college is all about experiments, yes? Its just that not all of them are in the Chemistry lab.

But I never considered going gay completely. It had just never come up. I had the occasional (OK 3) hook ups with willing girls and enjoyed the hell out of it. But it all seemed a bit pointless really. I was usually between boyfriends, and so were they. A bottle or three of vino, a sad DVD and a comfy sofa...and bingo...instant girl fun. Wet fingers, breathless moans and embarrassed finding of bra's afterwards. Then it was usually back to the student union bar and getting dry humped by beery pre grads next night.

But this girl knew what she was doing, and it was frankly unsettling. Like Cook, her eyes had made a bee line for my suit neck line and were mentally stroking my tits as she licked her lips. The fact that her tits were momentarily pressed against my own just made it harder to concentrate on my next sentence.

"Err...OK..." I said, a trifle breathlessly...that was...interesting...now if I could?"

"Sure" she said, still following my arse with her eyes. Jesus, she wasn't exactly back pedalling on the eye fucking was she?

"My name's Katie...Katie Fitch..." she breathed...like she was James Bond or something "and you are _definitely_ the fittest estate agent I have ever met"

She looked up into my eyes and almost purred the next line.

"So...Naomi...what do you do for fun when you're not wearing that sexy suit?"

I actually laughed...I mean, I've heard some pick up lines in my time, but she was shameless.

"Thanks for the compliment" I said, cursing the fact that I could feel a blush burning my cheeks already. Jesus, _I_ was supposed to be the professional here. "and although I'm flattered...I'm supposed to be working...and anyway...I'm not..."

"Gay?" she finished for me "Are you sure about that?...Because my fucking gaydar is alerting all Fire stations within a 20 mile radius...tell me that I'm mistaken and I'll give up and marry Justin Beiber"

She chuckled for emphasis

I was actually stuck for words...me Naomi Campbell...Double First in Smartarse with Honours, speechless.

"Uh..." I stuttered..."I mean no...I'm not..."

"Though not" she smirked and stepped closer, raising her hand to the top of my jacket. I fucking jumped, thinking she was about to start to undress me in the middle of the day, but she grinned a little lopsided grin at my shocked expression and reached into my jacket top pocket. I always kept two or three business cards in there, and she expertly took one out with her first and middle fingers, making sure to brush my boob as she retrieved it. My treacherous nipples sprang to life, and I thanked God I was wearing a jacket instead of my usual sheer white top.

"Oh" I said stupidly, as she peered at the card. My fucking personal mobile number was on there, I realised and now she had it.

"Oh well" she said, smirking again..."wouldn't want to keep you from work...thats serious business"

The tiny lisp as she said that just made it even more unsettling.

And with that she walked past me to the door and with one last cheeky look back over her shoulder, disappeared into the family bathroom.

I stood there for a moment, Disto in hand, and processed what had just happened. Fuck me, I'd never been propositioned quite so blatantly by a total stranger before, not even in clubs. My mind held the image of those frankly spectacular tits and curvy arse. Maybe Cook _would_ get lucky tonight after all...I needed to relieve some internal pressure...

After I measured up Katies room quickly, in case she came back for a second go at me, I knocked on the other door.

This time it opened immediately and I stood there like a fucking loon for the second time this morning.

Jesus H Christ on a bike, I thought. Its deja vu in spades.

"Hi" came the husky voice of the second occupant "I'm Emily" No shit Sherlock, I thought.

The same brown eyes as her sisters looked at me. Not aggressively, not openly challenging...but even more alluring. Her mouth twisted slightly at my stunned expression. She was even more fucking gorgeous than Katie. Suddenly the air seemed harder to breathe...

"Did you want to measure me up?" she said, dipping her eyelashes adorably.

"Oh sweet mother..." I thought "I'm totally and completely fucked..."


	2. Chapter 2

I got back to the office a whole lot more flustered than I left it. Meeting the force of nature called Katie Fitch was an experience I won't forget in a hurry, but meeting her twin sister was even more unsettling. No obvious come ones and Cook style perving from the quieter sister. She just sat on her bed and watched me as I measured and took notes. More notes than I actually needed, and far more than I'd recorded on my appraisal form in Katie's room. OK, the main reason for that was because I had serious doubts about my self control if Katie tried a full frontal assault, but with Emily, it was because I was fascinated by her room. And her of course...I admitted to myself when I was safely outside, sitting in my car, dictating my notes into the little Olympus voice recorder.

If Katie was all sex and suggestiveness, Emily was sweet, shy and totally beguiling. For me, that was a much more potent combination. She only spoke to me twice, both times in that surprisingly husky tone which sounded like she smoked 20 a day. Where Katie lisped prettily, even when she was making lewd suggestions in my ear, Emily seemed genuinely interested in what I was doing, and who I was. Her room had the usual lesbian poster array. Jennifer Lawrence, Natasha Khan and Natalie Portman...I smirked to myself as I noted wryly that she had the same taste in women as me before reminding myself I really have NO taste in women... being straight and all.

My best friend would have laughed out loud at that thought. She's always on at me to admit I like fanny...but I keep telling her...I prefer cock. Well, that's not absolutely true... Its just easier...OK? No complications with men, especially men like Cook. He asks no questions, I don't give him any answers. Wham, Bam, where's my Vans...

Anyway, after a brief but fun conversation with the prettier twin, I went back downstairs, sat with Mrs Fitch for another 10 minutes, signing the Agency Agreement and the other forms and took her up front credit card payment for the advertising. I made an appointment for two days time to take photos and do a floor plan, then I left.

As I sat in the car...finding myself doodling the name _Emily_ on my notepad, before scribbling it out irritably, my phone rang. Unknown caller... it said.

" _R U sitting in yr car, wndring when I'm gonna call U, sexy?_ "

Fuck... Katie Fitch. I looked up and saw an amused face looking down at me from her parents front bedroom window. I shook my head at her and indicated my notebook. Why the fuck I felt I needed to explain, I don't know. She was leaning forward, giving me a tempting view of those pretty tits, and I felt my stomach clench as I realised she was still wearing that tiny white cut off singlet. I hoped she couldn't see my tongue as I licked my lips nervously.

My phone buzzed again as I sat there, willing myself to start the car and drive off. This was fucking ridiculous.

" _U smelled amazing Naomi...I bet you taste even better_ "

Oh fuck... I thought... That is entirely inappropriate... I swallowed hard and tried hard to think of anything but the message behind that message? _Taste_ me? Oh God... I've never...I mean no one has ever...to me I mean...not even Cook...its too... _FUCK._

I saw her grin at my 'rabbit in the headlights' stare. Job done, I think, from her point of view. My knickers were damp, and she'd not even had to touch me. I shook my head at her as she winked at my obvious embarrassment. She shrugged and stood up, stretching her arms over her head. I caught a glimpse of creamy flesh as the singlet rode up even higher. My hand shook as I reached for the ignition. I know I shouldn't have...I know thats exactly what she wanted, but even as I released the handbrake and put the car in first, I looked up at the window again, one last time...

She was still looking down at me. As I lifted the clutch... she reached down to the hem of the top and pulled it over her head in one move. I caught a brief, tantalizing glimpse of a firm perky breast before she turned her back to me.

Of course...I stalled the fucking _car_.

You can't hear someone giggling through double glazing, but even as I restarted the engine and pulled away, I knew she would be...

When I got back to the office, I was still squirming. What the fuck was wrong with me? I don't do casual sex, certainly not with girls 3 years younger than me, but she had managed to make me uncomfortable and aroused at the same time. So I took things into my own hands as it were. No...I didn't go out the back and get myself off...I have _some_ self control you know. It was worse than that. I gave Cook an early birthday present.

"Have you got any appointments?" I growled...throwing my coat on the back of my chair.

"No...?" He said, looking up at me from behind a thick pile of sales chasing files "Why princess?"

"Because its your lucky day, Cook"

I turned round and locked the front door and flipped the 'closed for lunch' sign over. Then I switched the answering machine on and grabbed him by his thin purple tie.

"I need a quickie...and you're the nearest male"

His face nearly split open with the size of his grin.

"All fucking RIGHT" he roared..."THAT'S what I call a business perk...fuck the luncheon vouchers!"

When we got round the back of the partition, I unzipped him, gave him a couple of desultory strokes...which was all Cook ever needed to be ready...and bent forward over the photocopier. A brief fumble with my knickers, an exploratory finger to discover how ready I was, and then I was full of Cook...or cock, if you prefer. Never subtle, Cook nevertheless always gives satisfaction. A 5 minute frantic pounding, some bruised tits on the paper tray... and a torn off top button and I was screaming into the flesh of my forearm as I got off pretty satisfactorily. Thank God for condoms, and the fact that Cook was an expert at putting one on. At least there was no unsightly mess to clear up afterwards. I leaned against the mute grey machine, panting, as he pulled out of me and stood upright.

"Fuck me Naoms" he gasped..."not that I'm complaining...but what brought that on? Its been nearly two months since..."

"Yeah...alright Cook" I said, pulling down my skirt and re-buttoning the undamaged part of my blue silk suit "Fucking drop it OK? Let's just say sometimes a girl has needs...and you happened to be handy. Don't go buying any engagement rings on the strength of a quick fuck, OK"

When I turned round, he was looking at me with a very unCook like expression...like he was actually trying to figure out what had just happened, rather than just whooping coz he got his dick wet unexpectedly.

"Well..." he said slowly " Its not like you went somewhere and saw some hot stud who turned you on so much, you had to come back here and feel the love...so I'm guessing... and you can shoot me down here Princess if I'm totally off the chart...its a woman who's got your motor running...right?"

"Fuck off James" I said hotly, trying not to catch his eye "I'm not..."

" _Gay_?" he finished for me, looking sadly at his feet " I think we both know that's a crock of shit...when are you gonna tell yourself the truth about that, Blondie?"

I didn't have the heart or inclination to lie to him today.

"Look...its complicated... Can't it just be complicated Cook?"

"Its not complicated at all babes..." he said quietly "let's be honest...we share a bed occasionally...but we've never actually shagged in the daylight..face to face, like...you go back to your own bed straight after...and if something like just now happens, once in a fucking blue moon, its always like this... with you facing away from me...just putting up with a dick...when we both know you'd rather be tongue deep in muff...if you only had the guts to admit to yourself what all your friends already know?"

"Stop it..." I said weakly..."I'm not...I mean I don't want..."

"Have it your way Blondie" he said, turning away from me with a strange expression on his face "But sooner or later you're gonna have to face the facts... I already have"

I tidied myself up and reapplied some makeup to repair the damage. When I came back out into the main office, he was at his desk, head down and ignoring me.

I sat back at my desk and looked out of the front window at the world going by. He was right of course...but since when did I ever do things the easy way?

When my phone buzzed busily on my desk, I snatched it up, happy to be occupied with something other than my thoughts.

Picture message, my Blackberry said.

I opened the MMS fearfully...no one ever sent me a picture message on my work phone?

I should have known. I recognized the bedroom. The leopard print alone gave it away. Katie Fucking Fitch...lying on her bed, with the tiniest, sheerest black lace underwear on, smiling at the self held camera. The message underneath read

" _Go on...you know you want to. Raven Club. Friday. 10pm. Dress to impress"_

Fuck me with an inflatable crocodile...I'm in trouble here.

XXX

It took three changes of clothes, a compete makeover from my friend Zoe, half a bottle of sloe gin and several texts from my best friend Effy Stonem before I gave in and went out on Friday. No way was I going on my own, but with Zoe dressed to kill beside me, I managed to talk myself into it. Cook helped, although his methods were less orthodox. He just moved his stuff into the spare room. He was right of course. We had been sleepwalking through a long term decline. We started off as fuck buddies, but mainly because I needed him. He had never needed me to find a willing victim. So I hung out with him at parties and clubs, pretending to be his partner. If he got lucky, I normally went home. If someone fancied me...and it was usually a guy...I would trot out the old " _Sorry, but I have a boyfriend_ " line. Then if the guy was particularly persistent, Cook would raise his hackles and I was home safe. On the very rare occasion when a girl showed any interest, I would still hide behind his hetero presence. It was a sham and we both knew it.

Mondays frantic shag against the Minolta woke us both up. Not for the obvious reasons. He was never one to turn down a shag, however one sided it was, and I know he's always fancied me a bit more than he let on. But I was getting a bit obvious. Even Cook wasn't going to be happy being used as a human dildo forever...

So he moved his stuff out of my room and we reverted to being what we should have been in the first place, friends..without benefits.

So here I was, dressed to kill.. If that's even possible for me. I had my best red cocktail dress on. Silk and with slashed side which revealed most of my right leg. I'd never had the courage to wear it before. Effy had picked it out from me when we went up to London before Christmas. It cost a fucking fortune too...the best part of £400. Looking at myself in the hall mirror after we had staggered out of my bedroom with ridiculously high matching heels, I had to admit I looked hot. It wasn't a look I had ever gone for before. My hair was brushed out straight, and hung just over my shoulders in soft blonde waves and Zoe had gone to town on the eye make up. She'd used a lot of eye shadow and dark outlines to emphasis my blue eyes. And the amount of boob I was currently showing was way in excess of anything I'd dared show before. I had a moments sheer panic...did I look like a whore?

But she laughed at my nervousness and bundled me out of the door and into the waiting taxi.

The Raven was one of those clubs that appeared and disappeared on Bristol's waterfront regularly. Small, dark and selective about who gets in. When the taxi dumped us at the end of the road, so that we could negotiate the cobbles...I stared at Zoe as if to say "Have you seen the size of that poxy queue?" But she winked at me and walked straight to the front of it.

"VIP list?" She said, before pulling out her phone and pretending to take a call.

Five minutes later, we're inside, under the completely fictitious names of Emma and Sasha...apparently two Z list celebs from some horrible reality TV show Zoe knew about. She'd spotted their names on the list as the door gorilla squinted at it. A couple of wide and fake smiles, some uncomfortable (for me) tit flashing and we were in. I'm amazed we got away with it... for a start we aren't orange, with neon teeth...but what the hell.

Three glasses of pink champagne and a small white MDMA tab later, and I was starting to get into the evening. The music was techno dub-step shit of course, and the grinding, swirling mass of sweaty bodies on the main floor very unappealing, even with the E buzz, but being 'celebs' however fake, meant we were the right side of the thick purple rope barrier and able to drink and talk in something under 100 decibel range.

After two more cocktails...courtesy of two hopeful and certain to be disappointed footballer types, I felt a tap on my shoulder. A familiar husky voice said "Hi" in my ear.

I turned round and saw the lovely Emily Fitch staring at me. God, she looked even more gorgeous dressed up. She had her long brown hair up and was wearing a short black cocktail dress with one shoulder bare. For a short girl, she certainly had the legs to pull it off. I swallowed hard as my drugged and slightly pissed brain tried to do two things at once. Stop myself actually dribbling, and string together a coherent sentence.

"Hi Emily" i said...trying for an easy one to start with " You look... wonderful..."

I heard a snort from behind me, and tried to keep the scowl off my face that Zoe was trying to add to it. She leaned into my back and whispered into my ear

"Careful Naoms...your _gay_ is showing a bit hun. I'll get us all a drink, shall I?"

I nodded without turning round, still staring at the gorgeous girl in front of me.

"Err...thanks" Emily said, dropping her eyes " you look...stunning too. Did you get invited tonight then?"

"Sort of..." I said, trying to skim over the fact that her sister had been the one to ask me...complete with semi naked picture message invite. "Actually, my mate Zoe" I nodded in the direction of my disappearing friend "kind of blagged us in, pretending to be fucking TOWIE stars, or something"

Emily giggled prettily and fluttered those eyelashes again. Jesus, i thought...she definitely needs a permit for them...isn't carrying a deadly weapon an offense?

There was an awkward silence for a second or two, after we got past the inane introductions, even if mine had been a bit more...unguarded, than I'm used to.

"So...do you come here often?..."I started and then saw her eyebrow raise quizzically at the sheer fucking lameness of that line " Oh...fucking hell!" I spluttered..."Did I actually just _SAY_ that?"

"Yep..." she grinned cheekily "Actually, I think that's the first time I've heard that outside a 1950's black and white film"

"Fuck off," I said amiably..."Would you prefer ' _your dress would look good on my bedroom floor'?"_

Her eyes suddenly widened, and I blushed furiously.

"Actually...I think I'm going to stop talking for the rest of the evening" I muttered "Can't stop spouting shit, apparently"

Her face softened and i spent another light year or two deciding I could happily stand here forever, if it meant she was in front of me. Part of my brain was screaming at me to get a grip and resume the queen bitch persona I had spent years constructing at school. Why was I suddenly so tongue tied and socially awkward around this girl? No prizes for guessing...but it was a while before I would admit _that_ fact yet...

"Well..." Emily said, looking over my shoulder to where a crowd of people were gathering, just outside the VIP area " Katie's obviously here...better polish up my quiet twin act then..."

"Thats a pity" I said, before I lost my nerve " Later?"

"Maybe..." She said in a quiet voice "although my sister apparently has plans for a _'fit blonde estate agent who needs a good seeing to_ '"

"Oh" I said " I see"

"Katie has a way of getting what she wants" Emily made a little face at my answer "and at the moment...thats you"

"And what about what Emily wants?" I asked seriously " Don't you ever reach out and grab?"

"Its complicated" she murmured "I'm not sure...like she is..."

I didn't know how to answer that. Did she mean she wasn't sure about me...or being gay...or just standing up to her sister?

"Well...have a good night Naomi" she smiled sadly..."maybe I'll see you later?"

And then she was gone.

Ten seconds later, Zoe arrived back with three full champagne flutes.

"Fucking hell Naoms" she said disapprovingly "You only had to hang on to her for five minutes...what did you say to frighten her off?"

"Nothing" I said dejectedly " Shes off to play nice twin with her sister"

"Tell me you got her number at least?" Zoe grinned, offering me one glass and quickly necking the spare in one go before dumping the empty glass on a shelf.

"No" I admitted.

"Jesus girl...by the time you actually make a move, some lecherous hot dyke is gonna pull her. What's _wrong_ with you?...You fancy her..she fancies you, if the look she gave you just now is to be believed...so you just need to grow a pair and fucking ask her out!"

"Maybe I don't want to..." I started " Maybe I'm not ready to go on an actual date with a girl?"

"Naomi, babes... You've been ready since fucking puberty. You just haven't had the guts to do any more about it than indulge in a few sticky fumbles on the couch. I'm your friend, but sometimes I wonder if I know you at all. You're _gay_ , Naomi...get over it!"

And do you know, in that sweaty club..with dozens of pissed people milling around, and the bray of the terminally inbred ringing in my ears...I actually began to think she might be right. Now I've got a first class brain, or so my mother, step father and college head told me endlessly when I announced I was leaving education and going into property sales...but when it comes to self awareness, I'm in the remedial stream. I spent adolescence pretending I was straight and suffered a score of unsuccessful and largely unconsummated relationships before finally hooking up with Cook, who was either too dim or too single minded about getting me into the sack to care. And look where that had got me? A business partner who i shagged occasionally, usually without the required end result... Brilliant Naomi.

And now I was in trouble. But not just trouble of course...it wouldn't be me if it wasn't _double_ trouble. I fancied one twin...who was apparently as backward as me about admitting her sexuality..and her sister fancied me. At least, she obviously wanted to get into my knickers. But what did _I_ want to do? My courage failed me whenever I spoke to Emily...and my libido overwhelmed me whenever I spoke to Katie. Fuck...I needed another drink.

Three more champagne cocktails and it all seemed a bit more unimportant. Zoe was currently being pursued by at least 3 guys, who had her surrounded and were competing to see who could monopolize her time most. Another tab of E had boosted my already euphoric state, and I found myself swaying to the music like a sad old uncle at at wedding. Where was my knight in shining armour tonight, I thought. I hadn't even seen Emily for an hour, and despite the fact that I was here at Katies invitation, I'd not even seen her at all tonight. Eventually the champagne worked its way through my system, and I started hunting for the VIP loo.

A friendly waiter pointed it out, and I was grateful for Zoe's blagging for at least the fifth time tonight. No queue and a virtually empty cloakroom. Six cubicles and, at the end, a disabled toilet with its own sink. I slid inside and put my little clutch bag onto the cistern before doing my duty and then using the bidet. After washing my hands and touching up my eye liner, I gave myself a bit of a silent talking to in the mirror. Get out there Naomi, I scolded myself, and took a deep breath before sliding the bolt open.

" _Miss me_?"

Oh fuck...Katie Fitch. In all her considerable glory. She was wearing a tight white satin dress with narrow shoulder straps and enough cleavage on show to prompt the purchase of crampons by any budding breast mountaineer. My eyes eventually stopped belonging to a hormonal 14 year old and traveled upwards to meet a very amused pair of brown eyes.

"Don't answer that" she smirked and walked me backwards into the cubicle.

"Katie...I..." I said stupidly..."I mean...I don't..."

"What Naomi...?" She smiled wolfishly " You don't like fanny...you don't know how to thank me...you don't know what to do? Let me answer all three questions for you hun..."

Her breath was on my ear by then. She had pressed up against me until i was leaning on the back wall, between the sink and the bidet. Not the most romantic place i had ever been propositioned...but probably not the least either...remembering my student days.

"First...you _do_ like fanny...everything about you screams it. Your face is flushed" and she brushed my cheek with her cool fingers. "Your nipples are hard" and this time her confident palm cupped my tit in her hand and squeezed firmly. " And I bet you're so _wet_..." Her hand started to slid up the shortest side of my skirt, stopping an inch from the place where she would find out the truth of that guess " When I touch you" and her fingers flexed, inching closer to my soaked thong "My fingers will slide right into you...so...fucking.. _easily_ "

I couldn't catch my breath. Time had seemed to stand still. She hadn't even kissed me yet...maybe she wouldn't... I managed to pull back slightly, pressing myself hard against the cold tile wall.

"Katie.." I almost begged, the MDMA rushing through my brain, firing off random synapses and playing havoc with my libido. The chances of me resisting this determined seduction reduced by the second.

"Shhh..." She whispered "I hadn't finished...Second on your list is thanking me..? Don't worry honey...watching you come on my tongue will be thanks enough"

I don't even want to _try_ to explain what that did to my super heated mind.

"And third...this time round anyway..." she licked her lips, running her eyes over my body "you won't need to know what to do..trust me...Next time...it'll all come naturally babe...every...touch...every lick...every thrust..."

Her mouth was back on my neck by the last word..and as her hands began to explore me, i felt myself giving in. It was all to much...her scent, her breathing...her body pressed against mine. I found myself rationalizing it, even as her warm lips closed on mine. As her tongue slipped inside my mouth, I heard myself moaning. It was just the drugs, right?

As her fingers slipped inside my thong, I groaned out loud...it was all so...overwhelming.

" _KATIE_!"

The shout made us both jump. Katie pulled her fingers out of my underwear and rolled her eyes back in her head theatrically.

"For FUCKS SAKE!". she yelled..."Bit _busy_ here Ems...you know?"

" **Sorry** Katie..." Emily answered...sounding not in the least sorry "Bit of an emergency...out here. Your _girlfriend_ is looking for you?"

At the word girlfriend Katie at least had the grace to look a tiny bit guilty. It was like a bucket of cold water for me. I pulled my dress back down, looking everywhere but at the girl who was about to expose me in every way you can be exposed.

"Be out in a sec?" Katie yelled over the partition. "Keep her occupied babe?"

"Do your own lying Katie" Emily said frostily and Katie hissed in annoyance.

"Thanks Emily..." she spat..."Thats _well_ sisterly" She flicked a glance at me as she checked herself out in the mirror "This is just deferred hun...you're fucking _mine_ "

And with that, she opened the door, and let it bang back on the hinge. I waited until the outer door had closed before I left the cubicle.

Fuck...still standing by the last sink,her arms folded and with eyes like coals...Emily Fitch.

"Told you she usually gets her way" she said in a cold voice

Bollocks


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi

"I can't hear you Naomi?"

I groaned as the tip of the bulbous strap on teased my sex.

"Please?" I said pathetically, looking up at the stunning girl poised over me. If I thought Katie was beautiful clothed, semi naked she was unbelievable. Forget a glimpse of her pert 34c's through a bedroom window. Seeing them hanging above my own tits was torture. Definitely bigger than her sisters, I thought, before any rational debate was driven from my feverish mind by another sly prod below.

"I'm waiting lover..." she smirked "You were the one who said you needed cock before I could have you...This cost £59 down at Anne Summers, and I'm gonna get my moneys worth out of it if it kills...you"

She added another roll of her hips, and I felt the plum sized head of the fake cock stretch me open. Another thrust, and I would be full of all too realistic black penis. I had no idea why she chose that style, but when I looked between our bodies and saw the obscene conjunction of artificial cock and my smooth, open cunt, I had a rough idea. It looked filthy, and the one thing I already knew about Katie was that she was terminally filthy. I was naked, spread on my back on her bed, with my legs over the bottom of the mattress, feet touching the floor. She was wearing a crimson basque, which was now pulled down past her impressive tits. Tits I had already squeezed and sucked, until the brown nipples were hard and glistening from my tongue.

She flexed again, as I daydreamed.

"Last chance, babes" she said in a deep growl. "This is how it goes...I fuck you...you come...then I get the chance to watch you demonstrate you've learned something from my masterful lessons. I should be charging for this sweetie. New borns usually have to practice with someone way less hot than me before I let their tongues inside me"

She grinned at her own joke and pushed all the way in, forcing an ecstatic groan from me as she filled me completely.

"Now" she breathed as she started to fuck me slowly "Tell me again how you're actually straight...and don't like muff even a little bit?"

"Please Katie...I need..." I whispered, "I need you to..."

"Fuck you?" Katie grinned "I thought thats what I was doing hun..."

"Oh God" I moaned as her hands gripped my thighs and pulled my legs up until they were gripping her waist, my heels resting on her perfect arse.

"No more talk Naoms" she hissed "Time for you to get properly fucked" She looked over her shoulder and indicated with her head sharply. Even though the deep thrusts inside me and the pressure of her body against my clit on the in stroke were driving me crazy already, I wrinkled my brow in puzzlement...what the fuck?

"Emily" she spat, still looking over her shoulder "If you don't get your lame, self denying arse over here...at the fucking business end of this..." She grunted as I raked her sides with my nails "You'll never know what it looks like to see an actual human being get screwed. As opposed to the lesbian porn you finger yourself off to when I'm out"

Even as Katie turned back and started to pump me harder, my brain was trying to process what she'd just said...Emily?

Just then, a figure appeared from behind Katie. A figure dressed in girl pajamas, the top open to show her pretty breasts. And her hand was inside the bottoms. I could see the movement of her fingers underneath. No prizes for guessing what she was doing.

"E...Emily?" I said dumbly... My words punctuated by gasps as Katie increased the pace, lowering her head to suck hard on my nipples.

She moved closer, her eyes fixed on the place where Katie was penetrating me so forcefully.

"Oh Naomi" she breathed, the pace of her own fingers increasing as she stood beside us "If you had only let it be me...I might have fallen in with you..."

I stifled a sob...who said anything about love?

Katie sneered at her sister as she carried on working on me determinedly.

"Cut the crap, Ems" she said " If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even be here, waiting for your turn"

 _Your_ turn? WTF?

I wanted to tell her to stop. I wanted to tell Emily to turn away, not to humiliate me by watching me submit to her sister, but the relentless slow strokes inside me were a total distraction. Emily moved even closer, and moaned herself as she watched her sister driving into me.

"Jesus Katie" she gasped, hands still busy on her own body "she _really_ likes this, doesn't she?"

No shit, Sherlock, I thought as Katie increased her pace and reached down to tweak one of my nipples hard. I'm not a fucking statue...

"Time to get involved, baby sister" Katie growled, and dragged the pajama jacket off her sisters shoulders. I took back my admiration for Katie's tits. Emily's were even prettier. Conical, tipped with very excited nipples, my mouth watered at the sight of them bared.

"Play with her tits" Katie gruffly instructed her younger sister. Emily unbuttoned her bottoms and dropped them to the floor, kicking them away. Now I could see her glistening excitement as well as hear it. Her small hand cupped my breast, and I could feel her tremble as she caressed me. I arched up as Katie thrust in and out quicker. For a few seconds, the only sound was the slap of flesh on flesh and breathless moans.

"She's gonna come soon" Emily said, her eyes black with lust.."Can I...?"

"Yeah" Katie grunted, "fucking _do_ it already"

Emily slid her slim hand between Katie's flat stomach and mine, searching for, and quickly finding, my erect clit. I howled as she circled it rapidly. My hips came up to meet Katies increasingly uncoordinated thrusts and I felt the familiar tingle rush through my body.

"Oh shit" I groaned..." _Coming_..."

Emily shot a questioning look at Katie, which she returned with a nod and as I spasmed and thrashed, kissed her sister passionately with an open mouth. The sight of them moaning into each others mouths was way too much for my super-heated brain. I felt like Cook had invaded my personal fantasy locker with his exotic twin dreams.

I didn't think you could improve on an orgasm mid way...but apparently you can. Watching them kiss and moan huskily, I actually screamed out loud.

A light was blinding me suddenly, even as I writhed and gasped. I looked up at the ceiling...which was suddenly all wrong. It wasn't pink anymore...and the window had suddenly moved to the other side of the room. Post orgasmic shocks were still making me thrash and tremble...but it was my own fingers which were stroking my tender clit. I was tangled in my duvet, sweating and breathing hard.

A fucking dream...not just that, but a wet one too. Jesus, fuck, bollocks, I swore colourfully to myself. What's wrong with you Naomi...I stopped having lurid sex dreams when I left college. Is this the future? Getting myself off to twincest dreams now?

XXX

It took a ten minute hot shower and some vigorous scrubbing before I felt normal again. Well, relatively normal. I ached between my legs, and the drive to work in my tight suit was uncomfortable too. Fucking traffic...fucking imagination, were my constant verbal complaints on the way in. What was I, 15? Wanking over twin sisters I'd only met twice. In fact, wanking at all...I'd pretty much given up pleasing myself lately. Too many opportunities for my treacherous brain to start with the inappropriate imagery. Cold showers had replaced wet fingers in the Cook/Campbell household.

So I got to work in a foul mood. Not helped by seeing in the diary the appointment for 1pm at the Fitch house. Shit...I thought...the photos and floor plan. I knew I wouldn't be able to bail. Cook had a 1.30 at another property, and we'd rescheduled that one already. The only saving grace was that no one should be home. Mama Fitch had given me house keys last time I was there. Theoretically it should be in and out (Oh...and you like a bit of _THAT_...don't you Naomi, my conscience nagged. Fuck off, I answered it)

Cook came over to my desk at 12, carrying a big mug of coffee.

"There you go, dinky tits" he grinned cheekily "Maybe that will put a smile back on your face...not getting any lately?"

"Fuck off loser" I snapped automatically. "We're not all governed by our gonads"

He just laughed a bit louder.

"Touched a nerve there, Blondie" he chuckled. "Time for me to order some extra batteries in, babe?"

"Look...twat..." I spluttered "First...I don't have dinky tits...second, I'm not a babe...and third, stop calling me fucking blondie...we're not in college any more"

"Too fucking right" he muttered under his breath. "Back then I could get away with calling you anything I liked...and you'd still swallow"

" **WHAT**?" I yelled. "I never did _that_..."

His chuckles and heaving shoulders told me I'd bitten the bait yet again. I could count the times his dick had been anywhere my mouth on the fingers of one finger...but he knew any comment about my mouth and semen would make me gag.

"Ha fucking ha Cook" I said,..trying to hold on to whatever dignity I still had. "And it will never happen now, will it hun...best you get down to the fucking Fishponds Tavern tonight. Your uncle wears false teeth, doesn't he? Maybe he'll take them out and give you a treat"

I was quite proud of that one, disgusting as it was. Judging by the fact that Cook blew a mouthful of hot coffee down his tie, it didn't appeal to him much either.

XXX

Half an hour later, I pulled up outside the Fitch home. No sign of a car in the drive, but just in case, I pulled 10 metres further along. I rang the bell (I take it her ex husband was the genius who decided on 'Eye of the Tiger' as the bell tone) No answer, so after unlocking the Chubb mortice, I slid a brass key in the Yale, turned it and stepped inside.

The hall was clean and very tidy. No unruly shoes or umbrellas here. The parquet floor was polished and immaculate. A place for everything, and everything in its place, my grandmothers mantra repeated in my head. Not that my mother inherited even a tiny piece of grannies iron discipline. What with Jesus freaks, free love merchants and general scroungers, my upbringing had been as unconventional as its possible to be. Finding stray itinerants in my bed when I got home was pretty par for the course. It was only when I came in from college to find a long haired reprobate wanking in my kickers (and no, I wasn't wearing them at the time) that my mother allowed me a lock on my door. I think she realised that one unplanned 16 year old pregnancy in the Campbell family tree was enough. At least I got some peace after that. I let him keep the knickers...

I stood in the lounge and opened my pilot case. Taking out the old favourite Nikon D610 (called the Estate Agents favourite because of its wide angle lens) and my property file, I started to work. Floor plan first. Taking the 6 sided folder marked Fitch, I opened it at the first blank page after the property description. I started to sketch the room out roughly. It wasn't to scale, but with the wonders of computer software, my rough drawings would combine with the measurements I took last week to create a three colour two dimensional image of each floor. A few carefully lit photos...lounge, kitchen, utility room, garden and garage, and I was ready for the top floor.

I was always more careful upstairs. Too many occasions of interrupting...things, had made me cautious. I placed one of my business cards on the top of the bannister post, just where someone who came home unexpectedly would place their hand when coming upstairs. I also left my pilot case by the door. If I didn't hear someone coming in, at least they would know I was here.

After sketching and photographing the master bedroom, en-suite and family bathroom, I quickly did the box room. Obviously a boys room this, I thought. Football boots under the single bed and a tattered mens magazine sticking out from underneath the Bristol City FC quilt. I decided to just push it back with my shoe. Again, experience had taught me that adolescent boys sometimes leave magazines like that...sticky?

I knew I was putting the girls bedroom off till last, but I could still feel a twinge between my legs when I remembered this mornings dream. The pink ceiling...Katies determined face as she...well, you get the picture?

I did her room first. I only tidied a bit. Just removed a tiny thong from its place on the mirror, and avoided the Beckham poster in the corner as I framed my shot. David Beckham in artificially stuffed underpants is about as far from a turn on as I think its possible to get. Right, I thought, as I reviewed the images on the camera LCD...they'll do. Just Emily's room to go. A couple of garden shots to finish, and I could exit this place gracefully. I hoped.

No fucking chance, of course. I'd only got as far as sketching one wall and the window, when I heard the door open in the hall. Please let it be Jenna, I thought desperately...or James...I could stomach a pubescent boys perving. Just don't let it be one of the twins. My face, although suitably blank when dealing with angry clients, lets me down big time when it turns personal. My mothers admiration for my 'expressive' eyes is not shared by me. More than once, they have given me away, when I'm trying to play the poker card.

"Err...hello" I called out from the bedroom door. Please let it be Jenna...

I heard soft footsteps as bare feet came up the thick stair carpet.

"Oh..." The owner of those feet said, when she'd got to the top of the stairs "It's you...?"

"Hi Emily" I said, hoping to Christ my voice sounded less wobbly than it felt

She blinked a couple of times and regarded me with those fucking Bambi eyes. They should be illegal, I thought, or at least made class B controlled, like cannabis or amphetamine. I felt like I had killed a puppy and handed it back to its owner.

"Is Katie here?" she said in that husky voice which belonged to a 1920's movie vamp, not this demure and innocent looking girl.

"No..." I said, wondering why mine had suddenly dropped an octave too. "Are you expecting her?"

If I'd prayed for my visitor to be Jenna, the plea I sent heavenwards for Katie Fitch _not_ to be on her way was immeasurably more fervent. I was having a really hard time not checking out her prettier sister...if they hit me in tandem, I would be toast. Enough of this mornings lurid romp still existed in my imagination to make my palms sweat and my tongue keep wetting my lips. A habit I stopped immediately, when I saw that Emily was finding it fascinating. I started to bite my bottom lip, but her eyes got even wider, and I stopped that too.

Too fucking late, of course. I could already see where this was heading. Fuck, was it even possible for me to remain fully clothed in the presence of a Fitch twin?

"Can you finish up in there?" she indicated the room behind me "With me in it...I need to change?"

"No...that's fine"I squeaked. Great, now she thinks I'm high on Helium...

"Can I get past? " she smiled shyly and I moved out of her way awkwardly.

I followed her into the room and she turned to look at me with sad eyes.

"Its OK..."she said " I won't bite?...That's more Katies thing"

I looked round the room nervously as she opened drawers and wardrobes, presumably searching for something suitable to wear. She started to talk as she laid out underwear and a short skirt on the bed. Fuck me, I thought, I'm in a room, alone, with Emily Fitch...and she's laying out underwear...Why didn't I just excuse myself and wait outside? (Because you want to get into those knickers Naomi...my inner voice jeered..preferably with her still inside them) It might have been true, but I was having a hard time persuading myself it wasn't.

I laughed stupidly at her 'joke'...especially as I had no doubt at all that Katie did do biting..

"Thats fine Emily...I just have to take a couple more measurements and a photo or two.

She smirked cutely, and held up a tiny powder blue thong and bra she had picked up from the bed.

"I'm a 32b...you don't have to measure...but I'm OK with the photographs...how do you want me?"

Jesus, she's flirting like crazy with me, I thought. How do I get out of this?

She was watching my face, and I knew full well that she could probably read my emotions like an instruction book.

"Look Emily..." I started to bluster, but she closed the space between us as I drew breath, and suddenly she was there...right up against me.

"I'm not my sister, you know Naomi" she breathed, and I could smell mint on her sweet breath. "I'm not big on toilet seductions. But I do fancy you...the thing is...would you rather go for the sledgehammer approach...or do you prefer introductions first?"

God...her lips were full and red...I have never wanted to kiss another human being more in my life..

"I...I..." I stuttered. I knew what I wanted to say, but the words wouldn't form. She waited patiently until I took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I think subtle is just right Emily" I said, liking how her name sounded in my mouth.

"My mums about ten minutes behind me...so can I just ask you for one thing? she breathed gently, and rested her hands on my hips. I felt like I had been plugged into the national grid.

"Anything" I murmured pathetically, hoping against hope she was going to ask for a kiss.

"Just give me a..." she started, but just for once I was determined to initiate something in this house. Just once...

I took her small face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. The sigh that followed came from both of us. God Almighty, if what I'd been doing for the past ten years was called kissing, what the fuck was this? Her lips were as soft and yielding as they looked, and they parted as I pressed harder. She wasn't demanding and direct like Katie...this kiss I could have spent a year enjoying. I found that somehow we had wrapped our arms round each other. I still wanted her...wanted to take her clothes off and run my hands over every inch of her. But this was different. I felt like I was almost melting into her...

It only lasted a minute or so...but it was a kiss which was to change my life forever. When we finally broke off, we stared at each other like two castaways who had found each other after years of solitude.

"Wow..." I said, touching my lips as if they had been burned. She was doing the same thing.

Just then, the front door opened again and I heard Jenna Fitch stumble in.

" _Jesus_ " she yelled "whose bloody case is this?"

Emily and I looked at each other for a long moment, before she turned and yelled out of the open door.

"Its Naomi...our Estate Agent, mum...she's just...inspecting my room. Down in a sec"

I smiled at Emily's expression.

"I don't think thats how I would describe it..." I grinned "Give me your number?"

Emily grabbed my phone when I held it out and punched in her number quickly, turning away slightly so I couldn't see.

I looked at it numbly after she left me to go downstairs... In the contact section she was listed as ' _potential girlfriend Emily_ '

She's kidding right? I thought...


	4. Chapter 4

Katie

Sometimes I fucking hate my sister. Not as in " _I want you to just go away and die_ " hate, but I hate the way she trumps me (occasionally) with those puppy dog eyes and sad smile. It works way better than it should do, and it pisses me off big time. That fit Estate Agent Naomi, who almost succumbed to me in the loo at the club is a perfect case in point.

I don't normally bother with new borns. Especially ones over 21. By that time, they have had too many cocks and get sort of conditioned to them. I have complete faith in my bedroom skills, so it's not as if I need any help turning them, at least temporarily, but eventually, peer pressure, family and friends chip away at them. You can't have them naked and moaning under you 24/7, so sooner or later, they go out, get pissed and go home with some lamo guy with his brain in his dick. One half hour sweating under him, and suddenly they're convinced they are 100% straight once more. If you want to fuck them again, you have to go through the whole boring " _I'm straight...don't corrupt me_ " bullshit all over again. Boring much?

So I usually stick to the 50/50 waverers. Which is definitely what Naomi fucking Campbell is. Her face when I flashed my boobs at the bedroom window was the first tick in the box. Almost fingering her properly in that club toilet was just confirmation. She was fucking _hot_ for me, and if my stupid sister hadn't burst in on us, I would have had her...in every way.

She wants it...she wants me. But now she's ignoring my flirty texts. And I know the reason. Emily Jane Fitch. Sister of mine, but sort of my biggest rival in a way. I was always the 'out there' twin from as far back as I can remember. I knew I was gay from the first time I touched another girls fanny (in the shed at the bottom of our garden with the girl next door. The teachers said we were too young for sex Ed at 13...but we managed quite nicely without a book, thank you) Once I moved on to oral and other pleasant things, I was a fully paid up member of the rainbow club. I was never one of those hairy armpit, dungaree clad militants about it. Thats their choice, and good luck to them. I find I get better results being totally girly...until I get my prey alone..then there's no mistaking my fucking orientation. So I cut a swathe through my high school classmates...usually on the sly. A bit of 'private study' here...a bit of sleepover fun there, the odd bit of camping fun. OK, I made mistakes. Some of my targets weren't interested, but on the whole, my school-days were a blast. Emsy followed in my footsteps, like she was negotiating a fucking crevasse with ballet pumps on. Like Bambi with coordination problems. OK, she shagged (I think?) a couple of my cast off's, but she was always so far in the closet, she must have been able to see Narnia from there. Fucking loser. All that teenage fanny about, and she missed out on most of it.

And then this hot Estate Agent turns up on our doorstep, and I home in on her of course. She surrenders, again of course, and I'm ready to bring her education right up to Masters level, when I get interrupted. But worse than that. I've checked Ems's phone when she's been in the shower, and they've been exchanging sickeningly loved up texts about going on a 'date'. Emily must have got to her when I was out. Thanks to my lovely sister, I spent two days trying to persuade my on off girlfriend that I still 'loved' her. Well, if you count loving to go _down_ on her, I suppose I do, in my own way. And she's compliant and adventurous in the sack, so I didn't want to discard her over some misunderstanding about the aroma on my fingers when I came out of the toilets when Emily found me. How was I to know Sasha would think it romantic to lift my hand to her lips and kiss it. I thought that sort of thing went out with the Three Musketeers...

Apparently not, and when she got a whiff of 'Evening Naomi'...she hit the roof. There's not much you can say when your fingers have been inside another girl and your girlfriend gets up close and personal with the evidence, is there?

So Sasha flounced off, and it took me three days to get her back into my bed. The night was ruined. Campbell fled...my sister was shooting me daggers, and to make things complete, shagging the barmaid after hours was a fucking disaster. Well, her husband catching us was the actual disaster...and I never even got to come myself. Bitch. Katie Fitch doesn't do self help these days...not since I was about 13, to be frank, and having to use my own fingers is such a chore. Its what girls tongues are for, innit?

But I'm gonna get my own back today. Emily is at college. I've scammed a sick day, and my mum and James are at some stupid open day for his Grammar School. The coast is clear, and I _know_ that Miss hot knickers Campbell is accompanying a viewing on our place at 3. That gives me two hours before anyone can get back here. Plenty of time. She doesn't know I'm going to be here...but she'll fucking know all about it before she leaves. If I have my way, she'll need physical assistance to get to her car afterwards.

Two hours later, I was ready. I'd had a long bath and used my most expensive Guerlain Orchidee moisturiser to make my skin even softer than usual. I dug out my sexiest underwear and slipped it on. Purple silk, with white lace edgings. The push up bra made my tits look even more delicious than normal, and thats a fucking near impossibility. My tits are my best weapon in seduction, and I know just how to use them. They've been responsible for more licked lips than icing sugar. The knickers were less thong, more Tokyo in Love (and if you have to look that up...you must be a man...)

I slipped my silk summer dressing gown over my underwear and nipped into the conservatory when I heard the cars pull up outside. I knew from previous visits that Naomi would show them around from the ground floor up. Lounge, kitchen, study and cloakroom, before taking them upstairs to the bedrooms. The she would being them back down and show them the conservatory and the garden. Once they were upstairs, I could slip into the study, and wait for them to leave. She always did a tour of the house and doors before leaving. Just basic security, I suppose...but she was gonna get a surprise this time...

Sure enough, I heard her sexy voice in the hall as she went through the spiel. She was good, I give her that..all the good points about the place..knocking back any critical comments with some slick reply. She certainly knew how to use that tongue to convince buyers of houses. Now she could show me how good it was at other things.

When I heard the tread of three people go upstairs, I slipped into my dads old study. I never normally came in here. It makes me sad. His old gym of the year certificate was still on the wall. Despite my mums threats to burn it when she found out just how much he had borrowed from the banks to try to keep his gym going. Poor old dad...living in a fucking caravan is criminal. I'd go and see him more often, but the mud on the site plays havoc with my Jimmy Choos...

I looked out of the blinds to the front when I heard voices in the hallway again. They were making all the right noises...fuckers...and Naomi sounded quite pleased. I suppose she was seeing pound notes...she is an Estate Agent after all, but I decided to forgive her that. She could pay me back in a different fucking currency today. Soon enough, they were leaving...a young couple, in their twenties. He looked like the worst kind of merchant banker swine. All stripy suit and brown shoes. I hated him on sight. His wife was hot though. Bit skinny, but her arse made all the right movements as they went up the path. He had a Porsche, of fucking course. A Boxter...common as garden gnomes around here. Ten a penny really. I prefer Mercedes. Much more room in the back.

Then the door closed and I heard Naomi humming quietly as she made her way around the ground floor, checking locks. I took the chance to pad upstairs as she did. Once I got to my bedroom, I undid the belt of my dressing gown, letting it fall open, and, picking up a heavy paperweight from my little desk, deliberately let it drop to the floor. It bounced off the thick carpet with a dull thud. Loud enough to be heard downstairs. There was a moments silence, then I heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Err...hello...anyone there" she said. There was a nervous wobble to her voice, and I suppressed a giggle at her fear. No one likes bumps in the night...but this was 3.30 in the afternoon, for fucks sake. I stayed silent for a couple of seconds...then closed the drawer of my dressing table with a muffled thud.

"Is there anyone home?" she said, sounding increasingly desperate. I guess she was thinking burglars, but whatever.

Finally. When I didn't answer, I heard her mutter to herself something about being fucking stupid, and I smirked again. Then footsteps on the carpeted stairs. Here she comes, I thought. And very soon she'll be coming in a far more pleasant way...for both of us.

I heard my parents room door open and close, then James room, then Emily's. I just knew she would leave mine till last. I guessed that the fear factor was multiplied when she remembered how she nearly lost her dignity, along with her knickers last time she was up here. Third time lucky, I vowed, remembering her escape in the club toilet.

My door slowly opened and I saw her head edge round it.

"Hi Naomi" I said, and I swear she actually left the floor for a second. Her face went white, then red as she saw me standing there with my gown open enough for her to see my bra and knickers. She swallowed once and tried to keep her eyes on my face, but I could see her failing. She looked once, then twice at my outfit and swallowed again.

"I... I... err, though there was no one home...sorry" she mumbled, trying again to keep her eyes at head level. Another failure. This was going to be fine.

I took a step towards her and she bumped into the door in an attempt to go back into the hall. I reached past her and stopped the door. She blinked at me like a rabbit regarding an approaching stoat. Quite an apt metaphor. She was prey...I was a hunter. The result is always certain. I closed the distance and saw her nostrils flare at the exquisite moisturiser scent. At £200 a tub, it fucking ought to have that effect, I thought.

"Katie...please" she stuttered "Not like this...I really like E..." Then she stopped and her eyes widened as she realised what she had almost revealed.

"Shhhh" I said, and reached up to move a stray lock of hair from her eyes "I know about...Emily...but my sister isn't here. Think of this as education. She's as clueless as you at the moment...while I..."

I brushed my hand down her cheek and saw her shudder. I bet if I'd touched her between her legs now, she would have been soaked...but all in good time.

"N...No Katie" she started, but her fists were clenched by her sides and she was making no attempt to stop me touching her. He mouth might be making all the right noises, but her body had already surrendered.

"Shhhh" I said again "No more words Naomi"

I brushed her lips with mine and a tiny moan came from her. Her eyes fluttered and closed and I pressed my body against hers. She was wearing a smart black business suit and I felt her firm breasts flatten against mine as I deepened the kiss. When my tongue slipped between her lips, she moaned again. But I knew this moan. I had heard a dozen women make the same sound. It was the verbal equivalent of a white flag. Total surrender. I knew then I wouldn't need any more words. Just deeds. And this time, no Emily to interrupt.

She let me lead her to the bed, and pushing her against it, I unbuttoned her suit jacket. It fell to the floor with an expensive whisper. Silk I think...in any case, quality. Just like her. She was wearing a simple white lace bra underneath. Her good sized tits filled it perfectly, but it had to go. I reached behind her, kissing her as I did, and years of practise made it simple to unclasp with one hand. When it slipped from her shoulders, she moaned again, and this time pushed her tongue back against mine. I smiled inwardly. This was the simplest seduction since my art teacher at college dropped her knickers in the store cupboard after some...private tuition. Lambs to the slaughter, all of them.

I cupped her naked breasts, thumbing the small pink nipples until they both stood erect. Her mouth was now hungrily matching mine in trying to get as close as physically possible. I lifted her hand and placed it over my silk covered tit. She palmed it urgently and the moans became more frequent. Someone's secret fantasies were being played out for real here, and it wasn't just mine...

Unzipping her short black suit skirt, I let it join the puddle of clothing at her feet. God, she was hot. Long bare legs and just the tiniest of matching white thong between me and nirvana. But not for long. I hooked my thumbs in the sides and slid it down far enough, so that it fell at her ankles. I chanced a look down as I cupped her pert little bum in both hands. Jesus..she was smooth as a baby down there. Just how I like it. New born in more ways than one. Then I used the faintest of nudges to send her off balance. She sat back onto the bed and looked up at me with eyes hooded with lust. The time for protest was over. She knew what I was going to do with her...and she looked like she couldn't wait. All thoughts of my sister had gone, just undiluted desire in those piercing blue eyes.

I dropped my gown to join her clothing on the floor and reached behind me to unclasp my own bra. Her tongue shot out and licked her lips unconsciously. I had to suppress a grin then. The old icing sugar test, passed again. She followed the progress of my hands as I allowed the cups to fall into my hands. There was a loud gasp when my tits were bared at last. She actually growled then. I felt my own dampness grow as she watched me slip my expensive knickers down my legs. Like her I had always shaved and waxed...so she could see me in all my glory.

She swallowed again and looked up at my face imploringly.

"Katie...don't tease..." she said quietly "I need to...I mean I want to..."

She looked away, I suppose embarrassed at her own inability to form coherent sentences, but I shook my head.

"No more words Naomi...remember?" I said in a low voice "No need "

I pushed her back onto the bed and covered her body with mine. God she felt wonderful underneath me at last. Our breasts pressed against each other, and I slid a thigh between hers, feeling the incredible heat and wetness there. I knew she wouldn't last long, this first time. But if I was right...and we had almost two hours, that wouldn't matter. This time was for her...next time she could learn how to please me.

I reached down between us and slid a hand between her legs. She bucked upwards as my palm connected with her moisture. I didn't need any tricks this time. My extensive repertoire of sexual acts didn't need to be used. She was already past that stage. I could tease later. This time, she needed that itch scratched.

When my finger slid inside her, up to the knuckle, she almost screamed aloud. Her head went back and her mouth opened soundlessly, but I knew inside she would be shrieking. I wasted no time, but added a second finger and began to slowly and steadily move in and out, pausing on the in stroke to curl backwards. She started to pant and moan in time with my measured thrusts. I pulled back from kissing her neck to see this goddess come for the first time with another woman. It was pretty fucking amazing, I can tell you.

I've fucked over 30 willing women, and this was definitely the first time I had cared much to see them orgasm. Usually I'm between their legs, flicking my tongue at a hundred miles an hour. But this time was different, somehow. I wanted to see the object of my lust lose it. And lose it she did. She arched her hips off the bed, taking both our weight, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Oh fucking Christ Katie" she groaned "You're gonna make me...I'm going to..."

And come she fucking did. I love knowing I've made a woman lose it completely, but watching her thrash and spasm, I knew this was a sight I would never forget. This wasn't just some random, against a scuzzy club wall, wailing her release, before I sucked my fingers dry and went back to party. This was a fucking work of art.

Before she subsided, I had pulled back completely. My mind was telling me to start again...usually they can go again in moments, if I'm gentle...but something told me this was a life changing thing for her...and I paused.

Her eyes opened and I stared at her as her impressive chest heaved and her lungs tried to replace the oxygen she desperately needed.

"Wow" I said, shakily. Since when did I get emotional about fucking a random?

Then those beautiful blue eyes filled with tears and she looked away from me. Suddenly my clever seduction felt like ashes in my mouth. OK, I'd fucked her. But she looked at me as if it was rape. And that's not something I have ever had to deal with before.

I slipped off her and stood uncertainly beside the bed and she leaned sideways in a foetal position and sobbed. I had no idea how to respond to this. OK, some girls get cold feet before sex...and some suffer regrets afterwards. But she seemed broken, as if I had physically hurt her.

"Naomi" I said, wondering why my voice broke at that name

""Don't" she sobbed "Can you just leave me now?"

So I did. For the first time in my life, I felt shit about seducing a willing victim. I went into my parents room and swaddled myself in my mums towelling dressing gown. I wrapped myself in my arms and waited. In a few moments I heard movement next door, then the rustle of clothing. After that, the bedroom door opened and closed. I heard footsteps down the stairs, then the quiet slam of the front door. I didn't get up to see the car pull away, but I heard it.

I sat on my mums bed and stared at the ceiling. What the actual fuck just happened?


	5. Chapter 5

Naomi.

I spent the rest of that horrible day wavering between denial and self hatred. Usually a bitter mix of the two. The guilt was crushing. What the fuck did I think I was doing? Fucking Katie...or to be more accurate, letting her fuck me, was a gold medal screw up beyond anything I had ever done before. And it had some spectacular competition for that title, I can tell you.

I was always the one in control in any of my admittedly brief relationships up to now. Handling guys was usually simple. I let them buy me drinks, pay me compliments and generally worship at the shrine of the ice queen...but apart from Cook, and even him strictly on my terms, they normally only got into the Campbell knickers under ruthless conditions. One time only, guys, no repeats...I get to come _first_...condoms are non negotiable...and putting a stiff cock anywhere other than where nature intended it to go was strictly off limits. Oral...no thanks...anal...are you fucking joking?...and clean up your own mess afterwards...I ain't sleeping in no puddles. Thems the house rules buddy...take it or leave it.

Cook had been granted rare privileges, but even he only got his dick in my mouth twice...and both times I'd been so hammered I'd let my guard down briefly. Not hammered enough not to warn him about premature ejaculation mind. Any faint sign that he was about to make an unexpected deposit in the Campbell oral bank account, and his privileges were instantly frozen. That and the threat to use my bite reflex without warning usually cooled his ardour.

But my encounters with the Fitch twins had left me breathless and exposed. Emily because she could disarm me with one subtle flutter of those gorgeous eyelashes...and Katie because she oozed sex from every pore. Just a glimpse of her knowing eyes and a flash of those beautiful tits, and my fanny would clench and my breathing get shallow. One of them I thought could ruin me with pure love, the other with pure sex. Not that I didn't want to shag Emily senseless of course...it was just that Katie was so much of a player, I lost all control when she had me cornered.

But none of that self serving bullshit changes the fact that I gave in to her at the precise time I was starting to think me and Emily were at the beginning of something special. Our texts were getting flirtier...and I was building up the courage to ask her out on a proper date. Like a wine and roses, kisses at the door kind of date.

Some fucking chance now. I never was any good at lying. One glance from those Bambi brown eyes, and I would be toast. I'd blab out my infidelity over dinner, and end up wearing pasta as a fashion accessory.

No, I'd royally fucked up, and if I was honest, I'd have to concede that I've probably put an end to my chances there.

Cook has been great since I got back from the Fitches with a face so shell shocked, I should have been wearing a World War One uniform, not a slightly crumpled £500 silk suit. For once, his crude humour was put on hold, and he actually let me spill it all out without once letting his lesbian twin fantasies get the upper hand. He just held me while I cried...closed the door and got me presentable enough to go back to work. We cancelled a couple of appraisals, so probably lost business, but what the hell...it had been a good month..we'd sold eleven houses and taken on a dozen. We could afford to give the opposition a break.

So I went home, while Cook manned the fort.

I ignored Emily's three texts that evening. I hadn't got the heart to flirt with her, and I didn't have the courage to be honest with her either. Of course, she was hurt, and the last text, before I turned my phone off and tried to sleep, asked me if she'd done something to upset me. Well, that was an inversion of the facts, wasn't it? She'd done nothing to hurt me, either than being so fucking beautiful and innocent of my treachery. But I had _plenty_ to be sorry about. Eventually, after trying unsuccessfully to go to sleep, I got up just after midnight and switched my phone back on. Two more missed texts and three calls. It was time to fess up.

The phone rang a few times before a husky, groggy voice answered me.

"Hello...Naomi?"

"Yeah, its me Emily...sorry I've been... avoiding you"

I heard the sound of her sitting up in bed...then she answered me.

"What have I done?" She said in a small voice.

"Absolutely nothing Emily. Its me who's fucked up...and I have no excuse...I mean...I'm a big girl...no one talked me into it...its totally my fault...I shouldn't have..." I rambled.

She interrupted me with a quiet "Stop"

I heard a sigh which made my heart sink even lower than it was already.

"Who?" She asked..."Or do I already know the answer to that...I already know what, Naomi"

My silence must have told her everything she needed to know, and this time I heard her sigh again...deeper.

"My fucking _sister_?...Tell me its not Katie, Naomi...I can't..."

"I'm not going to lie to you Emily" I said weakly. "No excuses...she came on to me...and I..."

"You found your knickers magically round your ankles? Its a fucking familiar story" she said sadly "I thought we had something...me and you...something my sister couldn't spoil with her OTT cleavage and her 'fuck anyone' attitude...but you're just like all the rest underneath, aren't you? Weak and fickle"

The last word was said with a break in her voice, and I realised that I wasn't the only one barely holding on here.

"I'm so sorry Emily...I..." I started, but she cut across me.

"Save it Naomi. This isn't a shop...you can't try a selection before you buy. You made your choice when you opened your legs for Katie. You don't get to collect the set with me. Have fun with the memories. Goodbye"

The click as the connection ended was as final as she intended it to be.

I didn't get any more sleep after the phone call either...

XXX

I spent the next week trying to rescue something, _anything_ from the wreckage, but my calls and texts were ignored. Finally, I got a terse reply asking me to leave her alone. The comment at the end, about reporting me to the OFT for abusing my position as an Estate Agent, was a bit gratuitous, but I probably deserved it. Screwing the daughter of a client would certainly be frowned on by the regulators.

I growled humourlessly at Cook all day, went through the motions at work, and generally suffered the sack cloth and ashes suitably.

So the invitation, at the end of that week, to a party at the Fitch house, threw me completely. We'd already sold the house. Not to the couple who had been with me when I 'ran into' Katie, but a nice, credit worthy middle aged pair with two teenage boys. The deal was handled by Cook. I didn't trust myself to call the Fitch residence without blubbing. Short chain, mortgage in place. Easy peasy. But I took no satisfaction from earning this particular bit of commission...none at all.

First I got a text...from Katie. I was tempted to just delete it unread, but the tiny lingering bit of hope inside me persuaded me to read it.

" _Judging by my sisters tears, and your silence. I take it you confessed, Loser"_

I texted back as briefly as I could manage.

" _Gloating is v unattractive Katie"_

" _Not gloating. Just stating facts_ "

" _The point?_ " I replied

Thirty seconds later, the phone rang. Katie.

"OK...I'm busy...but I fucking hate long text wars almost as much as picking my sisters ego back off the floor yet again, Jesus Christ...do I have to do _everything_ for you two? We met, you fancied both of us. I shagged you first...and now she doesn't want to know...with me so far?"

I bristled at her matter of fact manner, but I couldn't argue with the truth of what she'd said.

"Point being?" I said harshly

"Point is..Campbell...for some strange reason, my sister is all mashed up about your away day with me. I dunno why she gets so fucking upset about a casual screw...but that's our Emsy...its all hearts and flowers with her. And you're no better. Aren't Estate Agents supposed to be hard nosed and calculating? Anyway, as I said, I'm busy. So this Saturday, party at our place. Mums away in Scotland for a week. Me and Emsy have the place to ourselves. You're coming. No arguments. You're both emotional cripples, so someone has to get you into the same building. Dress to impress. You've got one chance to get her back...don't waste it.

The cut of signal spelled the end of the conversation. Katie had gone.

I sat there with the dead phone in my hand for a few seconds, wondering what the fuck had just happened. I wasn't going to go of course...that would be stupid...weak and pointless..wouldn't it? And why was Katie helping me?

XXX

Apparently it wasn't weak and stupid...but I was no closer to understanding Katie's motives. Saturday night found me in a totally unfamiliar flap, twenty changes of clothes on my bed and my hair in a complete mess. It took a near hysterical phone call to my friend Rachel to calm me down. She arrived carrying a bag of her party gear and a bottle of Shiraz. One hour later, she had finished her master work. I'd soaked myself in the bath and moisturized myself carefully. Rachel did my hair in soft waves around my face, leaving it long at the shoulder. She'd found a black and grey cocktail dress in her wardrobe that I would never have dared to leave a shop with, let alone wear, but once I had it on...I had to admit it looked smoking on me. It was made up of two ultra thin wispy layers, black over grey. Short at the hem and with a slash across the boobs that left little to the imagination. There was no way you could wear a bra underneath, so for the first time since I was 15, I didn't. My tits bounced alarmingly if I made any sudden movements, so I resolved not to. Underneath the dress, I wore a thin silk and lace pair of black knickers. No tights, but an expensive pair of black silk VS hold ups with lacy edging at the top. I felt like I was going out in the nude. But the " _WOW_ " that Rachel gave out when I came into the lounge wearing my outfit, together with the half bottle of Shiraz courage, persuaded me to go along with it. I buckled a new pair of shiny black 4 inch heels to my feet, and prepared to go out.

Half hour later...and at least an hour after the supposed start time for the party...I stepped out of my taxi and walked nervously up the Fitches drive. The gig was in full swing. Pumping bass, raucous laughter, and the unmistakeable aroma of weed greeted me. I clutched my tiny evening bag and the bottle of Vanilla vodka I had liberated from Cooks stash and took a deep breath. OK then...operation Emily here we go, I thought.

Katie spotted me as soon as I'd maneuvered myself past the inevitable retching lightweights in the garden and the hopeful stares of two terminally acned students.

"Campbell!" she bellowed over the hammering Stormzy track which was ruining at least a hundred eardrums. "Get your arse over here"

I did so, only because I would have looked a bigger fool ignoring her.

"Katie" I said, reasonably politely.

She passed me a full glass of something, which I eyed suspiciously. Surely anything alcoholic and vivid blue was just wrong?

She eyed me mischievously, and I instantly resented the dare.

"Fuck it" I smirked, and downed it in one. Bad move. I have no idea to this day what it was called, but I'm pretty sure you could jump start a 747 with it. My eyes burned and my throat constricted. Which, of course, only made Katies night even better. I glared at her, but I might as well of tried to make the tide go out by flashing my tits. She just grinned more.

"You're looking well hot babes...nice threads" she smirked, winking at the tiny blonde by her side. I got a glare from her sidekick, so I'm guessing this was the legendary Sasha, nominal girlfriend of KFF...when she wasn't seducing Estate Agents, that is. We exchanged false smiles and non verbally agreed to hate each other for the rest of time. I had no wish to revisit the force of nature called naked Katie, but she didn't know that...or presumably that I'd already been had by her gf.

"Emily's gonna cream her jeans when she sees that dress" Katie laughed, eyes covering my body like a lechers sweaty palms.

"But we have a small problem Naomi" she said, dropping the Casanova smirk for a second. "Shes not actually here"

"What?" I said "and I fucking dressed up?" My heart dropped faster than a Tokyo elevator.

"It gets worse..." Katie admitted, looking down at the floor before going on. "She's gone to pick up her...date"

"Her _date_?" I said dumbly " _What_ fucking date?"

Suddenly the night was crumbling to dust even before it had started. I began to think Katie had deliberately set me up for humiliation...and I wasn't sticking around for any more of that, thanks very much. My face set into an expression Cook liked to call my Defcon 2 face. The one I get just before I fire all missiles.

"Right" I said "Thats fucking it. I'm out of here. Thanks for the invite Katie, but I've got better things to do. I think the fish tank needs clearing out"

"Don't be such a fucking Muppet" Katie sneered "Emily is just deflecting as always. She'll turn up with some ugly loser from college who probably isn't even gay. She'll spend the night ignoring her and sending you puppy dog looks. Stick around. The party's just beginning"

So I did. And on the Richter scale of bad moves...that decision was a fucking 9.5...

XXX

I spent another 45 minutes necking my own vodka and letting a couple of randoms attempt lame pick up lines. My dress was attracting the sort of attention it was intended to, and more than once I had to stop myself turning too quickly to answer a question. The jiggle that imparted to my tits tended to stifle conversation a tad. Still, I positioned myself strategically, so I could chat idly, whilst keeping an eagle eye on the front door. I think they call that not being careful what you wish for...

As I laughed politely at someones weird idea of a dirty joke, involving church candles and nuns, I saw the door open, and a vision of loveliness appear. Emily Fitch, no less. Looking drop dead gorgeous in a tight pair of black leggings and blue silk shirt,open four buttons down. My mouth went suddenly dry as her eyes swept the room. She saw Katie first, and her eyebrow danced cheekily. When the door opened fully, I saw why.

Behind her,..holding her hand possessively, was a girl. Not the sort of girl Katie had described, of course. No, a beautiful Oriental girl of about 18...tiny, but with a figure to die for in skin tight white top and blue jeggings. She had waist length straight black hair and the most stunning oval brown eyes. It wasn't just me whose mouth hung open. If this was one of Emily's geek friends, I think a whole lot of people, male and female, would have killed for one of those in their Christmas stocking.

Emily pulled the girl fully into the room and started to walk across the hallway to where her sister was holding court. But then Katie looked for, and the found my eyes. She raised her own eyebrow at my expression and mouthed " _sorry_ ".

Emily frowned at her sisters glance, and followed it until her eyes met mine. Now I've never been good at hiding my feelings, especially with alcohol inside me. This was no exception to that rule. My face must have given her a running commentary on the emotions going through my mind. Shock, dismay, embarrassment and finally, hurt.

She looked hard at me, then at her sister, who she would have instantly known had invited me, and then back at me. Before she carried on walking away, she shot me a look which dissolved all my bravery and hope in one microsecond. It said, as clear as a hand written note.

" _Fuck_ you Naomi...I've found someone better"

I didn't need any actual words to hammer the point home. Suddenly it seemed like a very bad idea, being here, and I wasn't about to stand around risking further humiliation. I vaguely recall hearing raised voices when Emily and Katie faced off, but at that stage, I was desperately looking for a place to put down my bottle of half drunk Stoli and make as dignified a getaway as I could. Best laid plans, huh?

But apparently, I wasn't going to be lucky enough to get out unscathed. As I turned to pick up my bag, my elbow was grasped firmly. I spun round, ready to flip off whoever had interrupted my escape, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Naomi babes.. I never knew you were friendly with the Fitches?"

Oh great, I thought miserably. Just when I thought things were as bad as they could get...fucking Sophia.

Sophia Moore has had a crush on me since college. At that time, I was doing my best cock cruncher impression, and she'd backed off after I turned her down pretty brutally one night at a party. But she'd heard about my occasional venture into muff territory after I left (don't ask how) and since then, her hopes had been raised again. It was my own fault, I suppose. After a particularly strong tab of E, I had let her kiss me at an Arcade Fire gig, and in the end, I had to change my fucking mobile contract to shake her off. And now she was here...looking pretty good actually. Her black wavy hair over her shoulders now, and her blue eyes bright with interest for yours truly.

I sighed, but let her kiss my cheek. There was no short term answer to the Sophia Moore question. You just had to let her talk herself out, then escape when she went to the loo. I set my face into a mask of politeness, and kept my back to the still arguing Fitch twins. My back felt like a pincushion from the amount of glaring I was no doubt getting. This could be a fucking long night, I thought miserably.

Actually it wasn't that long. After Sophia had exhausted all the small talk even she could muster, I excused myself and went searching for a loo. Katie and Emily had both disappeared, together with Emily's pretty 'takeaway' which kinda suited me. Temporarily, at least, I could pretend it was just another boring party. OK, I didn't have Cook riding shotgun for me, but I was doing well fending off any half arsed seduction attempts from spotty youths and Sophia. I reckoned that Katie would have her hands full with an angry twin and an attentive girlfriend. Emily would just have her hands full. Any lingering hope that her Oriental companion was just a platonic mate were dashed when Emily pulled her into a full on snog just as Sophia launched into a long, unfunny anecdote. I swallowed hard and clenched my fists. When I looked back, they had all disappeared.

So there I was, half pissed and in search of a vacant toilet. I eventually found the upstairs bathroom empty and did what I needed, then gave my makeup and hair the once over. Taking a deep breath, I prepared to face the world, and the party, again. Just one more hour, and I could slip away, hopefully unnoticed.

Fat chance...

I heard the murmur of voices as I unlocked the door, but thought it was just someone waiting for me to finish. But when I stepped out into the hallway, I had a microsecond to fling a mental curse at whoever was supposed to be looking out for my welfare 'up there'. They must have been on a break, because standing in the hall, snogging for England, was Emily and her date. There wasn't room to get by unless I did a Spider man across the ceiling. Fucking cosmic, I thought...now I've not only got to witness Emily investigating her lovers tonsils...I've got to fucking interrupt them.

"Err,..sorry...can I just...?" I muttered lamely. They pulled apart reluctantly and Emily held my eyes as she planted a last lingering peck on the other girls full lips. Any sense of alcohol induced well being flew out of the nearest available window. It was bad enough seeing them arrive together...Emily had obviously got over her crush on me at the same time as coming out of the closet completely. My heart plummeted even further towards my expensive footwear.

"Hi Naomi" she said brightly "You haven't met my new friend Su Li yet have you?...We hooked up this week at college, and now...well, you can see...we're _really_ close"

The sneer in her voice registered with me and her new girlfriend, and I saw Su Li's eyes widen as she caught the meaning behind Emily's words.

"Hi" she smiled, but I saw the suspicion in her face. She knew...

"Nice to meet you" I said insincerely "Well, you're obviously busy Emily. I won't keep you. Oh...and as we won't be seeing each other again in the future...good luck with the move"

I tried to keep my voice level and businesslike, but failed miserably. It didn't go unnoticed.

Su tried to pull Emily into the bedroom they were standing outside, and I really, _really_ didn't want to see or hear any more. I brushed past them and almost ran down the stairs. Fuck another hour...I wasn't staying another second in this house while Emily fucked her new girlfriend upstairs. I was out of there.

I grabbed my bag from a surprised Sophia and bolted for the front door. Luckily, there were people still coming and going, so I slipped through a crowd of rowdy students and ran down the path.

The air outside was crisp and cool compared to the atmosphere inside, and I stopped for a second at the end of their drive, gulping it in. I needed to get my bearings before I went looking for a taxi. Just as I wrapped my arms round my chest, taking the first step towards the city, a hand grabbed my elbow.

I spun round to find a glowering Emily Fitch standing behind me.

"Bit rude...don't you think?" she said "Just walking out?"

"Not much I can say is there Emily?" I said coldly "I get it...you've moved on. Congratulations. Excuse me if I don't want the humiliation of hearing you screw your new friend upstairs. I think you've made your point. I fucked up...you hate me...I'll leave you to it..."

I started to turn away again, but her grip on my arm tightened.

"So thats it?" she asked "You're just going to accept it...walk away?"

I nodded...what the fuck did she think I was gonna do...hold her fucking underwear while Tokyo Rose gave her a good seeing to?

"Nothing to say Emily...I'm glad you're happy. I won't bother you again"

Again I tried to turn, and this time she let my arm go. I stood for a second with my back to her, not daring to say what I was going to while her eyes held mine. I took a long breath.

"For what its worth Emily" I said quietly "You can't hate me as much as I hate myself. I really, really liked you...Su Li is a very lucky girl...I just wish it was me..."

The last word was more of a sob than speech, but at least I'd told her. I heard her gasp at my confession, but she didn't make any move to stop me when I finally walked quickly away.

XXX

Have I said before that Cook is my best friend? Well he is. Going back to just being friends, as opposed to fuck buddies would certainly have been harder on him than me. The physical bit was always a chore to me, but I think he did, and still does, have strong feelings for me. I love him more than any guy in my life, but I couldn't _love_ him, if that makes any sense. But when I got back to the house, after the disaster known as the Fitch party, he looked after me better than a brother would. He ran me a bath, laid out some comfort clothes on my bed and was waiting in the lounge with a cup of creamy dark mocha for me. He sat opposite, on the chair, and waited for me to let it all out. So I did.

"I'm sorry Cook" I started "Sorry for being a shit partner, shit girlfriend and useless mate...I know this must be hard for you"

He interrupted with a trade mark guffaw.

"Naomikins, babe, the only person who seems to have been surprised about you coming out as a muff monkey is _you_. Its been obvious to the rest of us since school. Now I'm never gonna turn down a shag...especially one from a hot blonde with mint tits..."

I winced at his crude humour, but since when did that stop him?

"But your heart was never in it blondie...and as soon as you got tangled up with the Fitch twins...something was gonna blow. Katie sounds like a female Cook, and you know how persuasive I can be babe... But this Emily bird...well, she sounds like the real deal. So now you've told her...the fucking _L_ word is out...and I don't mean late night lesbian fucking drama. You told her you like her a lot, yeah?"

I nodded miserably. I said I liked her a lot...but Emily and I knew what I meant...even if I was too pussy to say it. I've never even been close to falling in love before...and to be honest, if this is what it feels like, I'm not sure I want to in future, but I had owned up a bit to her. But she let me go...and thats got to mean something, right?

I told Cook as much, and he nodded sagely, while sipping his own large scotch. James Cook would do a lot for me, but he drew the line at non alcoholic beverages after 7pm.

"I got an idea" he said finally, refilling his glass from the bottle of Laphroig I had been saving. But fuck it, he'd earned it.

I looked at him hopefully.

"We need a holiday" he grinned "And I know just the fucking place!"

"Are you fucked in the head Cook?" I growled...a holiday? Quite apart from it being impossible work wise at short notice, how could I contemplate a week away with my now ex boyfriend...had he not understood a word I'd said? I was crazy about Emily Fitch...going on holiday with my ex was hardly gonna win her round, was it?

'"Hear me out Naomikins" he grinned "Like I said...I have a plan. You need to get away from all this shit. I need a fucking break from work. We work for ourselves, right? I can get my mate Freddie to sit in for a week, and Effy will do some of the phone work. OK, we'll lose a few instructions, but the pipeline is bursting, the Consultant is twiddling his thumbs half the time, and we have a competent admin girl. So thats the practicalities sorted. You and me going on holiday doesn't mean I think you're going back to cock. We'll go as mates. You can sit on the beach with your shades on, playing Miss fucking Havisham, and I can pull as much pale English totty as a stud humanly can. Whats not to fucking like? We come back...you have an all over tan that Miss Fitch will want to see all of...and everyone's a winner!"

And do you know what? He was right. Fuck it, I thought...fuck spending the next week brooding about you know who. We went online a few minutes later and booked a last minute break in Gran Canaria. It might be a bit Southend on Sea with sun, but it was cheap...we managed to get a suite, with two bedrooms (essential with Cook in predator mode) and a sea view balcony in a 4 star hotel in Playa del Ingles. The plane left the next night at 10 pm. Time enough for both of us to call in some work favours and sort out some beachwear. The weather forecast for the Canaries was wall to wall sunshine and I found both our passports were in date. Perfect.

Next day at lunchtime, I got a call from Emily. By the time I picked it up, she had hung up, but when I called back, it was continually engaged. Probably called me by mistake, I thought. I sent a texted ' _?_ ' Just in case...but silence. It made me even more determined to go ahead with Cooks grand idea.

Three hours later, we were at Bristol Airport, checking in. The wait in departures was long, but I whiled away the time watching Cook trying unsuccessfully to pull everyone from the Monarch check in girl to the waitress who served our drinks. He really was incorrigible.

Finally, after a stop at Duty Free to get vodka for me and Bowmore for Cook, we boarded the plane for the 4 hour flight.

At last, the wheels bumped down in Spanish territory and I woke a snoring Cook from his alcoholic slumber. We were here.

XXX

Three days after we got there, things had settled into a sort of routine. Up late, beach, e book and shades for me. Cook normally slept on till after 2. Then I collected his carcass from our suite and we headed for a nearby restaurant. Cook demolished a mountain of greasy food and I ate something less coronary inducing. Of course...there was alcohol. I put up with Cooks _way_ too graphic memories of the night before (I know I'm English, but if only half of what he described is true, there aren't a lot of 'ladies' holidaying here...group blow job competitions? In _public_?...I don't _care_ if foam is involved)

After that, and several more beers, we went to the pool and dozed until late. Suntan suitably topped up, we ate again, dressed up and hit the town. Now I'm no angel...just ask Emily...but I drew the line at competing with my ex bf in pulling randoms for sex. I kid you not, he got his dick damp every night, without fail. I made a mental note to book him into the sexual health clinic the moment we got back. That and vowing never to share any of my toiletries or towels with him in future...

I sat at the bar, nursing large fruit based alcohol mixtures, or danced for hours, losing myself in the thud of the bass. I fended off the usual attempts by English guys and snake hipped locals to get me pissed or undressed, and generally had fun.

And then I met Kelly. I had seen her before...at the welcome breakfast the first morning. She was one of the holiday reps. My beginner gaydar had noted her long brown legs, decent tits and bright smile, but it wasn't until she took the seat next to me at the bar that I noticed her interested glances. She was out of uniform this time. OK, the white shorts and tight pink top weren't exactly formal wear, but she did look different. Of course...the pony tail was gone...instead her shiny brown hair hung in soft waves round her pretty face. I swallowed a generous slug of tequila sunrise and returned her smile.

"Not interested in the boys then?" she grinned. Fuck me, I thought, straight to the point then. I took a deep breath before answering her.

"No...I'm gay" I said, realising as the words left my mouth that that was the first time I had admitted the fact out loud. And to a total stranger, no less.

She smiled again, and held out a slim, brown hand.

"Me too..." she said "I think I'd like to get to know you...?"

"Naomi" I said, and shook her hand. Things looked like they were about to get much more interesting in Playa del Ingles.

XXX

Three more tequilas and a lot of drunken chatter and we were stumbling into her room on the top floor of the hotel. We'd kissed in the bar, kissed in the lift, and she was now trying to unbutton my shirt and open the room door at the same time.

"W...wait..." I said, momentarily freeing my lips from hers.

"Second thoughts?" she frowned.

"No" I said truthfully. This wasn't cheating on me and Emily...there WAS no me and Emily...but if I was gonna do this...I wanted something clear from the start.

"I'm a bit of a beginner babe" I said, and fended off her attempt to dock with my lips again "But I DO want you...but I there's one condition"

"Name it" she slurred, going back to unbuttoning my top.

"You do everything" I said, letting her hands do their work.

"Everything?" she frowned again "as in...?"

"As in everything... I've wasted 10 years pretending to be straight. But I'm fucking gay...and I have a funny feeling you have been practising for a whole lot longer than me"

"Oh yeah..." she breathed, finally pulling my top out of my trousers and looking at my tits hungrily "I can do that babes...I can teach you...everything"

And she did.

She stripped me and laid me on the bed almost reverently. Well. I don't suppose she got an offer like that every night. I reckon most of her conquests would be 'straight' tourists willing to give the muff a chance on holiday. But I was different. I wanted the whole menu.

After she had licked and sucked my nipples until they were almost painful with need, she made me lay there, pushing my hand between my legs so I could play with myself while she stripped naked. God she was hot. Tall and athletic, with beautiful round tits and a neat black triangle between her legs. My mouth went dry with anticipation. If this went as I wanted it to...I would be tasting her tonight.

My first orgasm was really quick. She had hardly begun to lick me when I felt it building inside. I tried to stop her flickering tongue...but she looked up and said the only words we exchanged for over an hour.

"Don't worry babe...you'll be coming a lot of times...just let it happen?".

Unlike Katie...she took her time. Licking, sucking , nipping and fingering me. After I came down from my first orgasm, she licked me gently until my hips started to move in time with her straight tongue. I'd never had more than one orgasm during sex, but she was an expert. By the time my hips were rolling again, she had used three fingers to penetrate me fully. I cried out then...not for the last time...but then she slowed and moved up my body. My clit missed her tongue, but as she let me taste myself on her lips, I really didn't care. I started to explore her too. Soon we had moved into the classic 69 position, and for the first time in my life I came face to face, as it were with my first cunt. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, even with Kelly slowly lapping at me. But I think I am what you call a natural...or thats what she told me afterwards. My first taste was tentative, but she was so delicious I went for it big time then. I licked, I sucked and I trilled my tongue on her protruding clit. It was bigger than mine, and I found I could hold it in my lips and use my tongue to tease it. Her ragged breathing and desperate moans into my own sex told me I was doing OK.

Stories about simultaneous orgasms always seemed a bit far fetched to me, but we managed it. I think she was slightly ahead of me, but we definitely both got off within seconds of each other. For the first time (another first) I made a woman come with my mouth. Instantly I wanted more, but she wanted to show me something else.

By the end of the night...and we didn't sleep more than 30 minutes the whole night, she had come good on her promise. I'd fucked her, she'd fucked me. I'd sat on her face while she licked me and come yet again. Then she made me do it too. I loved it...every second, every taste, every moan and sigh.

Finally, when she was showing signs of exhaustion, I persuaded her to use something else on me. She got up and went to the other room, coming back with a lifelike purple strap on sticking out obscenely in front of her.

"Get on your back, Naomi" she ordered, and I did...opening my legs obediently when she touched my thighs. She climbed between them and carefully inserted all of it inside me, inch by marvelous inch. I hooked my legs over her thighs and gripped her waist with my hands, digging my fingernails in as she began to thrust. She took her time, in and out with agonizing slowness. Before long I was begging her to fuck me harder. She made me put a pillow underneath my bum before instructing me to play with myself as she plowed into me deliberately. I loved that too...so fucking much. She screwed me for over half an hour, at first slowly, then with increasing ferocity. I thrashed, I moaned and I begged her for release. When it came, despite the fact that I'd come at least three times before, it nearly blew the top of my head off. I came so hard I passed out for a few seconds. When I came round, the purple dildo was missing, and she was cradling me in her arms, humming softly and stroking my cheek.

It was without a doubt, the most intense sexual experience I had ever had up till then. I laid there in a daze...wondering _why_ the hell I ever thought I was straight. _THIS_ was what I _was_...and _THIS_ was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life...maybe not with Emily...because she might never trust me again...but being gay was now a fact. Naomi Campbell was 100% out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naomi**

Now, if this was your average love story, we all know what would have happened now. I come back from my break confirmed as a full time muff monkey. My tanned bod and healthy good looks would sweep Emily off her feet and into my newly experienced arms. I'd give her the shag of a lifetime...she'd stare into my eyes in a post coital daze and declare her undying love for everything Campbell and we'd sit together, dewy eyed, looking into the sunset and our joint future. But this isn't your average love story. And none of the above happened.

Well...I got back with my healthy tan and newly acquired sexual prowess. In fact, when I'd left Kelly at the terminal, she looked almost upset. Holiday shags were her specialty, but there's no doubt I left an impression on her...and I don't mean the love bites all up the inside of her thighs. At least I got to sleep on the plane on the way home. We'd shagged all the last night like rabbits, and I pity the new intake of tourists, trying to get any sense from her on the inbound coach. She may have taught me a hell of a lot about girl sex, but, as she said, more than once, she'd woken a monster...a monster who apparently didn't need sleep. I had more than 8 years of making up to do, and all that unpleasant hetero experience to erase. The only stiff dick I was ever gonna see in the future would be plastic, and powered by AA batteries...

But that aside, nothing else went to fucking plan. According to Sasha, Emily was still loved up with her little doe eyed fortune cookie, and I wasn't going to get a look in. I masked my disappointment pretty well, but Cook knew how much that burned me inside. I'd had my chance with the prettier Fitch..and blown it.

So I sucked it up and concentrated on work. Effy and Freddie had done a pretty good job of holding the fort, but there was a diary full of appointments. It was easier to submerge myself in the day to day minutiae of Estate Agency rather than sit around and brood about lost chances. Cook was a rock. He scurried around, filling my days with distractions. After a full week of 10 hour days, I had kidded myself I was over it all. So, of course, that's when it all went to ratshit.

I blamed Effy, but to be honest, I suggested the venue in the first place. It was Saturday night. My tan was still lingering, and I wanted to blow off steam after a hard week. We met up in the Bristol Tavern at 7, and started the way we intended to go on. Beer and chasers was the group poison of choice. By 10, I was feeling no pain whatsoever. Cook was his normal boisterous self, jumping around the pub like an excited puppy. He hadn't really changed much since he was 16. Unlike most people, Cook doesn't have an 'off' switch. Whatever occurs to his brain just comes pouring out. Its either endearing or irritating, depending on your mood. Tonight it was endearing.

And then Effy got off the phone to God knows who, and announced we were going to a party. Not just your average, get pissed and stoned Saturday night party...oh no. This one was at one of those million pound mansions overlooking Clifton Downs. She knew someone, who knew someone. You get the drift. So after a couple more throat stinging shots, we departed the pub, much to the landlords disgust, he'd probably been banking on another 10 rounds before we fell out of the door. A taxi ride later, and we're pulling up outside some Gothic mansion with a 50 metre sweeping driveway. It looked like it might have been a Victorian vicarage in a past life, but judging by some of the expensive metal now parked in the gravel drive, it was masquerading as an annexe of the local BMW dealership. There were enough shiny M5's and 7 series there to start your own lot.

We departed the taxi, giggling at one of Cooks endless dirty jokes. The sort of joke I would have thrown coffee at him for in the office, but its funny how copious amounts of vodka affect your sense of humour, isn't it?

Some bearded guy let us in after Effy flashed him a smile and a quick view of her tits. Its amazing how her modest cleavage has that effect. My tits are way bigger, but she has more firepower in hers than I ever will. She was like it from about 14... Talk about the power of the pussy. Elizabeth Stonem was reeling them in from the moment puberty hit. I'm not saying she's a slag, because she's quite a lot more selective than that. But if she _wants_ a shag..whoever she sets her sights on is toast. I count myself lucky only to have shared a dared sloppy kiss with her one night after too many samples from my mums mini bar home collection. We work as mates, I wouldn't want to fall into her fucking web. Too mysterious and unreadable for me.

Anyway, bypassing the first room we came to, which seemed to consist of a hundred sweaty bodies gyrating to some drum and bass shit or other, we located the back room where the serious drinkers were gathered. Cook grabbed a litre bottle of toffee vodka and Effy liberated a similar sized bottle of tequila. Whoever's party this was, obviously wasn't short of a few quid. There were about 50 other bottles on the trestle table, and when a guy opened the huge American style double door Smeg fridge, I could see it was packed with beer cans. Then Freddie spotted two guys he knew skinning up a huge spliff and disappeared with them. It was gonna be one of those nights...

Half hour later, we had topped up our alcohol levels and Cook had persuaded Effy to part with some of her in-bra stash. For a girl with 32b's, she certainly packed a punch inside those tiny cups. She tugged out a little clear plastic bag with a dozen white pills inside. We got one each...and she insisted on feeding us them on her tongue. Which of course pleased Cook no end. Not only did he get the chance of playing tonsil tennis with Eff, but he got to see me and her swap spit too. It wasn't strictly necessary for Effy to prolong the exchange long enough for Cook to whoop and a small crowd to gather, but thats Miss Stonem for you. I blame the vodka, but no one would have believed me. She held my face in her hands after the 'kiss' had ended and grinned at my expression.

" _Someones_ inner lesbian is wide awake" she smirked, and I reddened slightly. The mock kiss had sparked memories of Kelly's hotter, longer oral assaults on my mouth. The glow of heat between my legs testified to that. I shrugged nonchalantly, but neither of my friends was fooled. Cook spoiled the mood, as per usual. He grabbed my free hand and wrapped it round his blatantly obvious hard on. I pulled my hand away as if it was on fire and _clocked_ him, but my revenge slap round the head only made him laugh louder.

And then a voice came from behind me. One I didn't expect to hear.

"Wow...not only are you looking _good_ , miss stuck up Estate Agent...but you're going for lezza PDA's now...who are you, and what have you done with Naomi Campbell?"

Of course...it had to be. Katie Fucking Fitch. I spun round and stared at her. Not that it was an unpleasant way of spending the next 10 seconds. She looked super hot, as per. The tight black cocktail dress she was wearing emphasized all her assets. Her arse looked pert and those impressive Fitch tits were just this side of decent. Enough firm flesh to make your insides clench, but not enough to spoil the mystery. I swear I didn't mean to...but my tongue had a mind of its own. It slipped out and swiped my bottom lip.

She spotted it of course. Her pretty brown eyes widened and the smirk that followed told me I'd been rumbled.

"Good holiday?" She said artlessly...but we both knew what she meant...like ' _did you get fucked by any horny dykes?_ ' Well I had...night after glorious night. What was the point in pretending any more?

"Actually Katie...I met a smoking brunette holiday rep, and basically fucked her brains out all week. I should thank you really...I love muff so much now...I'm thinking of making it a full time occupation"

I raised my eyebrow as I saw what I'd said sink in.

"Well fuck me with a well oiled cucumber" she laughed finally. "The late starters are always the wildest...once they get going. We should hook up...later..and then you can show me what you've learned, babe"

I stared at her some more. Well, why not? Her sister was now immune to my charms. But Katie looked well up for it. I was free, white and over 21...fuck it. I raised an eyebrow again and she grinned.

She bit her own bottom lip, before spinning on her expensive heels and breezing out of the room.

"Fuck me" Cook breathed next to me "Are _all_ the hot women here muff monkeys? I wouldn't mind a crack at changing THAT ones mind..."

"Dream on Cook" I said flatly. " _That_ one would crawl over a sea of cocks to get to one pretty muff. And I think...I've pulled"

"That you have Naoms" Effy said drily "Not bad for a consolation prize?"

I caught the humour in her voice and scowled at her for being so fucking perceptive.

"Bollocks Eff" I said hotly "Don't put a downer on my night. Emily's probably diddling Shanghai Lil senseless as we speak. That boat has sailed. Time for me to have some fun, yeah?"

"If you say so" she smirked, and I hated her a bit more. But just then, the rush from the pill hit me. The back of my neck tingled, and I had the urge to grind my teeth. I knew this sensation well enough to know that within seconds, sweet euphoria would hit my nervous system like a train, and I would be away. That and feeling like I wanted to shag the first half decent woman who looked at me. And _that's_ something I didn't want to waste.

"Hold this" I said to Cook, and passed him the vodka bottle. He swigged a mouthful before belching noisily. But tonight, even Cooks bovine ways couldn't spoil my mood.

"I'm going to look for Katie...and an empty bedroom...in that order" I announced. "Don't wait up kiddies"

Cook roared with laughter and Effy chuckled.

XXX

"Jesus H _Christ_ " Katie panted, pulling away from me and dragging her dress down over her fine arse. "How the fuck did you go from hero to zero in one week babe? Not that I'm complaining. But I really need to meet this holiday rep if she's turned you into a lesbian sex goddess in seven days, yeah?"

I looked up at her from the carpeted floor and licked my lips. Lips that tasted of Katie Fitch...and wasn't _that_ a fine vintage? I'd found her a few minutes after she left us. She was busy working her magic on a pretty black girl who's boyfriend was looking like someone had put his balls in a nutcracker and was squeezing hard. I tugged on Katie's dress, and at first she turned with a clear look of annoyance on her face. I leaned in and whispered in her ear. Her expression went from anger to outright amusement in five milliseconds.

Of course, she had already scoped out a bedroom. No doubt the coffee coloured girl downstairs was earmarked for this location, but fuck it...I had something to prove. When I slammed Katie up against the door as we locked it behind us, she let out a surprised "Oof" as her back connected with the expensive woodwork, but my mouth closed off any further comment for the next few minutes. Apart from contented sighs and growls that is...

After we'd kissed for a while, I palmed and stroked her gorgeous boobs until she was purring with pleasure. She just let me have my way with her. I suppose it must have been a buzz for her to see me openly going for it after all my previous reluctance. After all, last time we had sex, I ended up in tears...

But not this time. Although I wanted to show her I was different now, I didn't want to come across as too needy, so I licked and sucked her neck as I pulled up her dress over her waist and slid my fingers inside her thong. She was wet and open immediately. It wasn't just me who was enjoying the hell out of this change in roles. I took my time stroking and circling her small clit, until the shaking of her legs told me that she would be coming soon. I wanted to taste her, so pushed her backwards until her knees hit the bed. She subsided gracefully onto it and allowed me to take off her thong and part her smooth thighs. She propped herself up on her elbows and watched me as I kissed my way up one leg and down the other. Finally, I pulled her towards me until her pert arse was over the edge of the bed and cupped her firm cheeks possessively. My mouth slowly approached her sex and she sighed in delight as my tongue parted her wet folds carefully. She was delicious, of course. The faint smell of Chanel didn't detract from the unique aroma of an aroused Fitch one bit. One tiny part of my brain queried whether Emily would small and taste as sweet, or maybe even sweeter, but I banished the treacherous thought immediately. This was Katie...Emily was probably eating a particularly delicious takeaway at the moment...

I slowly probed and lapped at her cunt, as she continued to watch me work. Kelly had taught me a lot, but to be honest, it was all falling into place beautifully on its own. I loved licking this woman...loved licking in general, and I wasn't about to waste the chance to enjoy it. I took minutes to get to her clit, and she let me tease her. Only once did she drop the mask of patience and reach down to hold the back of my head, but I stopped licking then, and she understood that I needed to do this my way. She let go and gripped the quilt instead, letting out some helpless moans which spurred me on no end. Soon her hips were rocking slowly as I approached her clit. I sucked it into my mouth and trilled the tip of my tongue across it. She groaned louder then, and her hips began to move faster.

"Oh _fuck_ yeah, Naomi" she breathed "Oh babe...thats so... sweet"

It certainly was, and as my tongue began to explore more and deeper, I added a finger, then two. The noises she was making told me that it wouldn't be long, but I had one more Kelly taught trick up my sleeve.

As I thrust in and out with my two straight fingers, curling them backwards in a come here gesture on the out stroke, I reached down with my other hand and collected some of her nectar on my other middle finger. As she raised her hips to meet my next stroke I slipped it between the cheeks of that perfect arse and slipped it inside smoothly. Her eyes flew open and she gasped at the new penetration.

"What the...Naomi...what are you...oh fucking _Jesus_...yes" she shouted as my fingers worked in counterpoint inside her. Now she was bucking and writhing under my combined oral and manual assault.

"Oh fuck...thats...oh Christ" she moaned, moving her head from side to side and gripping the quilt so hard, I knew she would have cramp soon. But I also knew she wouldn't last long, not like this. Her eyes squeezed shut again, and she gave herself up to the sensation.

" _Coming_ babe..." she moaned, totally unnecessarily. The clenching of her internal muscles and the uncoordinated thrashing of her limbs told me that seconds before she began to spasm.

I used my tongue and both hands to prolong the ecstasy as long as I could. She shook, she moaned and she panted her way through what I hoped was an orgasm to remember. When she finally let her hips return to the bed, I pulled out my fingers and waited for her to open her eyes. The two fingers which had been inside her cunt slipped into my mouth...and I let out an exaggerated "Mmmmm" as I sucked them clean.

She regarded me with serious eyes as I held her gaze.

"So come on..." she carried on after I ignored her first question "How is it you swallowed the dyke Karma Sutra all of a sudden"

I smirked at her still dazed expression and took a second to admire again her long legs and superb body, even if it was now covered again. I'd fucking _had_ her...and it felt good. OK, the E's had something to do with the warm glow which was still throbbing between my legs, but still...

"Making up for lost time is all Katiekins" I said slowly.

She looked at me quizzically again, realising I wasn't about to tell her any more.

"My sister is a fucking idiot" she muttered under her breath and a small knot of ice entered my heated stomach. Why the fuck did she have to bring Emily up now?

"Forget Emily" I said coldly "I wanted you...you wanted me...isn't that what you normally say Katie?"

"Yeah" she said in a low voice "But I wasn't expecting..."

"Expecting what?" I breathed

"Expecting you to be like...this" she said, equally quietly "Listen...you know what _I'm_ like...but this isn't you...not really. Not that it wasn't a fucking brilliant shag...but..."

"But _what_ Katie?" I scowled "I thought thats what you liked...raw sex...no commitment...goodnight...no returns?"

"Yeah" she said again, but her voice held a note of uncertainty I had never heard before. "But..."

"But what" I said

She shook her head, and the flicker of doubt in her eyes was extinguished.

"Never mind" she snapped " _Fucking_ good shag Campbell...we'll have to do this again...soon"

With that she planted a chaste kiss on my forehead, and left the room. I still knelt by the bed. Katie may have got her rocks off, but I was still throbbing in a place I needed to deal with very soon.

I made myself look reasonably decent in the en-suite, but I knew Eff would spot my just fucked look straight away, even if technically I hadn't been...yet. I braced myself for the post mortem to come. I needed a drink.

Pulling the door open I negotiated the thickly carpeted hallway and found the stairs again. Pausing only to liberate an abandoned bottle of vodka from outside another bedroom door, I made my way back down to where Cook and Effy were talking to a couple of randoms. Avoiding the pointed stare of Effy and the puppy dog eagerness of Cook, I was unaware for a good minute or two that I was being observed. I turned to see who was making my neck tingle and saw Katie talking to someone in urgent tones. Her sister of fucking course. Emily was looking straight at me with a strange look in her eyes. Not angry, not hurt, but something in between, and yet not either. I stared back. Nothing I could say or do would make any difference, would it? Finally, she looked away as someone else approached them. I sighed when I saw who it was. Dressed in a sheer white dress which clung to her curves and emphasized her tits was Su Li. She made a direct contrast with Emily's own tight green silk top and black jeggings. Bitch, I thought, before I stopped myself. I'd just shagged her sister, for fucks sake...what did I have to be jealous of?

Su Li placed a possessive arm round Emily's waist and glared at me as I carried on looking. Fuck you, I thought and raised my bottle ironically towards them. The drugs were still burning in my nervous system, and I wasn't about to let jealous looks and Fitch twins ruin my night.

"Naoms?" Effy said from behind me and I spun to answer her, taking a healthy swig from the bottle before focusing on her

"Yep" I said sweetly

"This is Astra" she said simply and waved vaguely at the girl next to her

"I've been telling her all about your holiday adventures...and she'd love to chat about it some more..."

I looked at the girl more closely. About my age, very, very pretty, with blond hair in corkscrews down over her shoulders. Her eyes were brilliant green, and when she smiled, it lit up her face. Fuck me, I thought, I never knew there were this many hot dykes in Bristol. I smiled back and took the time to glance down at her small tits as they over spilled her skin tight black tube. When I looked back up, she was grinning at me. This was turning into a _fucking_ good night all round...Maybe I wouldn't have to resort to self help tonight?

As I opened my mouth to say something, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I excused my self and took it out.

Katie?

" _We need to talk...tomorrow 1pm, Canelli's Coffee shop. Be there_ "

Curiouser and curiouser, I thought, before putting it back in my pocket and turning back to the matter in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

Naomi

I didn't wake up next morning tangled in smooth naked brown limbs. But it wasn't for want of trying. I didn't see Katie, Emily or Su Li for the rest of the evening, but hey, it was a huge house. If any of them were anxious to avoid me...it wouldn't have been difficult. And anyway, I had the lovely, attentive Astra to distract me. It was just that old devil alcohol who put a block on any more Campbell shenanigans. I wanted to...and Astra made it quite clear that naked girl wrestling was A OK with her. But I must have overestimated my consumption tolerances. Shagging Katie was memorable enough...but I drank several too many vodkas, trying to build up the courage to drag Astra off to a vacant bedroom. By the time I was brave enough to ask...I couldn't form any coherent sentences. I did get her phone number...but in the end, Cook took pity on me and slung me over his shoulder and took me home. Bummer.

So, apart from having to deal with a ferocious hangover, all I had to do this fine Sunday morning, was to make myself presentable enough for a coffee with Katie...what could be easier?

XXX

I thought I had made a bit of an effort dressing, but Katie obviously thought otherwise. She looked me up and down as I entered the posh coffee shop and raised a wry eyebrow.

" _What_?" I said, a little irritated at her amused expression.

"Nothing a good makeup artist and a complete wardrobe exchange couldn't solve honey" she lisped.

"Fuck off.." I said sharply. My hangover had burrowed through the medicine cabinets worth of pain relief I had attacked it with this morning, and sarcastic Naomi was in the house today.

"Just an observation hun" she smiled sweetly

"You didn't seem to mind my wardrobe malfunctions last night" I said waspishly

"Last night babe" she drawled " You could have been wearing a bin bag and I wouldn't have cared...anyway, that dress was actually quite you...when it was still on you?"

I caught a fellow customer look over as Katie finished. A slim woman in her thirties, with another middle class clone opposite her, drinking the overpriced, over described Java they served here. Katie saw me wince and smirked some more.

"Anyway, fuck the outfit...what you did with your tongue was fucking epic...you certainly learn fast Miss Campbell" she smiled innocently as the eavesdropper choked on her drink. I saw the woman redden and suddenly become fascinated by the menu.

I swallowed my panic at the public outing Katie had so mischievously engineered.

"So..." I tried, desperate to get this encounter back on track " Apart from my new found... skills, and your much appreciated praise, was there another reason for me dragging my sorry arse down here, when my hangover was insisting on another 8 hours sleep?"

She looked down at her hands as I helped myself to a cup of Brazilian from her cafetiere.

"Actually yes" she said quietly, then looked up at me with those dark chocolate eyes. Eyes which were disturbingly similar to another, gentler pair. "I don't do this sort of shit...like fucking EVER...but...oh fuck it... I'm just gonna say it. I fancy you...you fancy me...how about we make this official?"

Of all the things I imagined today would be about...this was the one I never even considered. If my ears were telling me the truth, Katie Fitch...seducer extraordinaire and commitment phobe, was asking me to be her actual girlfriend. My eyes widened and I gaped at her unattractively. What the fuck?

"Err..." I mumbled, stalling for time "Are you actually asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"No...I'm asking you to stand for Prime Minister...what the fuck do you THINK I said, Naomi ?" she scowled.

"Well pardon me for being a bit surprised...and just so our little audience gets ALL the facts Katie...shall I summarize our relationship so far? We met, you flashed your frankly impressive tits at me...you told me you wanted to screw my brains out...then we got interrupted by your twin sister...who is also gay...we finally had sex...I came back from holiday and demonstrated my new lesbian oral skills at a party...and now you want to make this fucked up on off sexathon an actual full on relationship...with me so far? Oh..." and I glanced sideways at our eavesdropper who was staring at the window as if she expected to see pigs flying by "….If you want to take notes...I have a pen in my bag...?"

The woman's ears practically glowed by this time, but Katie distracted me by gripping my hand, which was laying flat on the table. She growled at my sarcasm, but held my eyes with hers.

"Listen twat" she began charmingly "I don't fucking do this lovey dove bollocks so ease off the sarky shit, OK?"

I nodded dumbly. My head was still trying to deal with what she'd said earlier.

"But you already _have_ a girlfriend?" I stuttered, still trying to deflect.

"Naah" Katie shook her head, which also had the effect of making her unfettered tits move deliciously under her black silk shirt. My mouth dried as I remembered the feel and texture of them last night. Jesus, they were very distracting. She caught my look and smirked knowingly.

"Maybe you might want to lay off the open perving until you've actually said yes...huh?"

Again, my mind did a million calculations. This was so left field, I couldn't get my brain to compute.

"So..." I said, "Sasha?"

Katie flicked a stray lock of expensively cut hair from her eyes and shook her head again. With a will of iron, I kept my eyes on her face.

"History" she said flatly "But don't flatter yourself...me and her were on the down-slope before I even met you. Too clingy...too needy...too everything, actually. This has nothing to do with her. I'm asking you because I want to. Like I said, I fancy you...you fancy me...unless last nights little demonstration was the best bit of acting since Hamlet had a beer with Lady Macbeth. Let's get together and make each other feel alright?"

"Jesus Katie" I said, giving her the full Olympic standard Campbell eye roll "And they say romance is dead? I've had more heartfelt advances from Conservative canvassers on my doorstep"

She scowled again. I don't think anyone had ever made Katie work so hard for anything before.

"Look" she growled "This is hard for me...this...you...its all a bit surreal. I don't do deep and meaningful...that's my sister" I blinked at the mention of Emily and she carried on quickly.

"OK..." She sighed "Its a bit more...no fuck it...a lot more than just fancying you. I want it to be something more. I know you still have a thing for Ems...but she's loved up with Su Li, and no ones more surprised about that than me...my sister was really into you...but I guess we royally fucked that up between us, didn't we? Anyway. I ain't no consolation prize...but I think we could work...if you ever get that fucking big stick out of your arse. So what do you say? You, me, roses and picket fences...?"

While she had been talking, my Estate Agents brain had been calculating all the pros and cons. At first glance, it seemed a mad idea. Katie Fitch, arch seductress,, uber player and vamp... and me...recently back from my long stay in Denial Street, Narnia...Bristol's latest recruit to Dykes Anonymous. But in a strange, fucked up way, it made sense. Emily was obviously well over me...and Katie wanted me. And me?...well lets just say even a cold blooded Agent needs someone to cuddle at night. I found myself nodding and squeezing her hand back. She leaned over and gave me one of those teasing kisses, where your toes curl and points south of your waist begin to...erm...moisten. I let out a small whimper as Katie released my lips and the woman on the table next to us let out a strangled sound. I think someone might be having more than one digestive with afternoon tea later...maybe a sponge finger?

XXX

The coffee date didn't lead to rampant sex, despite the promise in that kiss. We left together, hand in hand, and agreed to go out on a proper 'date' the following Thursday. To say I had doubts about the whole idea would be a world class underestimate. My normal fight or flight inclinations were in full on mode. I spent the next three days trying to give myself a good enough reason to call the whole thing off. You know the sort of internal wrangling you do with yourself when its easier to back out than go ahead with some mad scheme or other.

" _She'll get fed up in no time and break my heart_ "

" _I'm just another notch on her riddled bedpost"_

" _I'm only doing this because Emily isn't available_ "

" _What if the other night was a one off, and I turn out to be shit at getting her off?_ "

And other, more self deprecating stuff...you get the picture.

But come Thursday night...there I was, dressed to kill, although probably not to Katie's exacting standards. I'd already blown this months bonus cheque on a pair of obscenely expensive Armani tight jeans, a simple, but equally pricey pure silk cream buttoned top and I added a navy Versace blazer I had bought last year, which had set me back a months salary (and even last year, which wasn't a great year for profit, Cook and I were paying each other over £3000 a month...what can I say, a girls entitled to a decent income?)

So a dab or two of Issy, and I was knocking at the Fitch door, moving from foot to foot like a nervous prom date. I looked up at the window above me as the net curtain twitched. I thought it was Katie, but a second later, she opened the front door, so unless she'd developed time travel, I'm guessing it was her sister giving me the once over.

Katie looked stunning, as always, in a simple but classy summer dress in lemon. Her tanned shoulders looked mint under the thin white straps, and there was the obligatory ample cleavage showing. My tongue did its normal tour of my bottom lip as I realised this was actually my date for tonight...the legendary KFF. The dress clung to her nicely in other places too, so I wasn't too surprised at the smirk she was giving me at my extended perv.

" _NOW_ you can perv as much as you like" she said cheekily, ending the sentence with a throaty chuckle "Being my official girlfriend has...certain perks you might be lucky enough to enjoy….later"

My stomach...and other places, clenched as I visualized a few of those perks. The face at the upstairs window was momentarily forgotten.

I took her to a posh hotel on the edge of Bristol, with a view of the Clifton Bridge and the lush green fields of South Gloucester to the north. I'd only been here once before, Cook not being much for upmarket menus and expensive wine lists. The restaurant had glorious views and 5 star service, so I knew Katie would feel right at home. I had the feeling she was used to being the 'guy' in her relationships but tonight, I wanted to retain some measure of control around her. She had purred in pleasure at the thick leather seats in my GTi and I relaxed as I drove along the twisty back roads to our destination. I picked this car precisely because of its mix of luxury and performance. In town, it was docile and uber comfortable. Out on the open road, the beefy engine and big exhausts bellowed out its pedigree as it ate up the miles. I stole a couple of glances at Katie as I gunned it into the bends. She had that sly grin on her face which told me the ride was having a similar effect on her as me. Once I pulled up in the sweeping gravel drive, she grinned at me as I turned off the engine.

"That was...fun" she smiled "Bit of a pussy wagon, this, Naomi?"

I smirked back.

"Always get a firm ride with me Katie"

Our laughter mixed in the cool evening air as I held open her door for her to get out.

We got a couple of looks from the other diners as we were seated by the waiter. Nothing heavy, just curiosity mainly. I suppose on the surface, we could have just been two young women, having a friendly meal. Katie held back on the overt PDA's and so did I. The food was wonderful, poached lobster followed by monk fish in a wine sauce. This place prided itself on its seafood, and the reputation was entirely justified. We made small talk as the courses came and the bottle of Chablis Premier Cru went down. By the time the chilled strawberries and ice cream was in front of us, we had progressed to a gorgeous Sancerre which would have been out of the question only a couple of years ago. Spending £80 on a bottle of white wine isn't something I did often, but I wanted tonight to be just right...

The restaurant was emptying, and the touching of hands across the table was escalating with every swallow of expensive wine. Katies cleavage was definitely having a magnetic effect on my eyes. She wasn't what you call over-endowed, but she certainly knew how to make the most of her assets. She caught my open perving and squeezed the back of my hand as it laid on the table.

"Someones making plans for a bit of exploring" she grinned. "Your place or mine?"

"Neither" I said, grinning back. "I think I might be just a touch over the drink drive limit"

"By about a bottle" Katie laughed..."Taxi?"

"Better than that" I said quietly, looking over her shoulder and catching the attention of the hovering waiter. He came over immediately and leaned towards me.

"We"ll have two large brandies" I said "But can you have them brought up to our room...its 131"

He smiled and nodded. Katie looked at me as if I had grown another head, then threw her head back and laughed huskily.

"Bit fucking sure of yourself Campbell, aren't you?" She chuckled "Maybe I don't put out on a first date?"

"Yeah...right" I said drily "I could always ask if they have a spare toilet cubicle, if it would make you feel more at home?"

Her expression went through surprise, faint anger and then amusement as she absorbed my jibe.

"Bed sounds better Campbell" she growled "But I think you need paying back for that smart remark. I'll have you know I've shagged in plenty of nicer places"

I sniggered at her mock outrage.

"Best we get upstairs then Katiekins...if you want to start that payback".

Our eyes locked and the promise of things to come in both made us hurry. Checking the overnight bag I had packed in the boot took too long, but I figured it was just a necessary evil. Katie looked sideways at me as the receptionist gave me the room key-card.

"So thats you sorted Naomi...what the fuck am _I_ supposed to wear after this?" She looked down at her pretty dress.

"As little as possible babe" I whispered, and perved on her some more "As little as possible..."

XXX

Let's just say the rest of the night was as enjoyable as the first bit. It wasn't as intense as the first time we had sex, but then when is it ever? I was used to stubble, clumsy fingers and monotonous penetration. My holiday experience with Kelly was a revelation, but Katie was certainly a class above that. Where Kelly had been adventurous and eager, Katie surprised me by being unexpectedly tender when she finally got me naked...which of course...didn't take long. I let her top me...after all, I had taken her at my own pace last time. She kissed me slowly and cupped my tits almost reverently as her lips slid over my excited nipples. With the room to ourselves for the night, I guess she wanted to savour the moment. I could feel the heat and wetness between her own legs as she ground herself against me, but when I took my hand off her perfect arse long enough to slide between push it between our writhing bodies, she stopped me.

"No..." she murmured, looking into my eyes "Later...I want to..." And she did.

After long moments of teasing touches and sly licking of my tits, she moved between my legs and pushed my thighs over her shoulders.

"So wet..." she whispered " So fucking _pretty_ "

Now I've never considered my fanny to be 'pretty' but who was I to argue? She started by blowing gently on me, which made me arch up and breathe hard. Then just the very tip of her clever tongue...parting me and finding my already erect clit. She teased it as it emerged and with agonizing slowness, began to circle it. It felt like heaven and hell all at the same time. Heaven because laying propped on three pillows, watching a beautiful girl go down on you is about the most exciting thing...ever. But hell, because she was deliberately stretching it out. Her movements never quickened or changed direction. Just slow, deliberate circles. I wanted to just grab her head and grind myself into her mouth. My stomach muscles ached from flexing as the sensations rippled through my lower body.

I tried begging, but she shook her head almost angrily as I tried to change her pace. She stopped completely then...just breathing on my overheated skin. It was delicious agony. I looked into her eyes and they asked me a silent question. I nodded obediently. She simply wasn't going to let me rush her. I settled for lying back and beginning to play with my own breasts. Something I rarely did, unless I was alone, with my little battery powered satisfaction pole. But her eyes followed my fingers as I teased my nipples and cupped my tits hard. She made a little sound in the back of her throat...and went back to work.

When I felt the graze of her perfectly manicured fingernails as she probed lower, I tensed instinctively. Ten years of clumsy male digits hadn't been completely erased by a weeks worth of more skilful penetration. I needn't have worried. She turned her head sideways and licked me from bottom to top. I opened for her like a flower. Her slim fingers teased inside, before turning, so that she had her middle and ring fingers fully inside me. It felt amazing. I was full, but even then I knew that she would be filling me even more before she released me.

I was right. Her mouth closed over me, and now her lips and busy tongue joined the party. In and out slid the straight fingers, round and round went that darting tongue, and her mouth applied suction at just the right times. My hips arched up to meet her and I bunched handfuls of expensive cotton sheet in either fist as the rhythm progressed. I was making a lot of incoherent sounds by this time. Even with Kelly, I couldn't say honestly that I came every time...but I knew Katie Fitch would never be content with anything less than total surrender.

Another few minutes passed. Her pace increased and she started making small grunts as she worked me into a frenzy. I had stopped grabbing the sheets and now had handfuls of her dark silky hair. My toes were curling and the stabbing motions of her tongue, as it joined her skilful fingers inside me were mirrored by my hip thrusts. She was fucking me...in every sense of the word...and it was glorious.

Her teasing had stopped. No need now. I howled my approval to the ceiling as she slid a third finger inside me and began to curl them backwards. Her mouth closed over my clit and she sucked...hard...

"Oh fuck...Katie...I'm...you're gonna make me...Oh fucking _Jesus_!" I screamed as the point of no return came and went. I bent upwards in a quivering, rigid bow as the orgasm shook me over and over. Her thrusts s!owed as I started to shake and gasp...and she rode me carefully down the slope to recovery. I'd had great orgasms before...even if the person giving it to me may not have meant it...but this was different. Whatever school of lesbian arts Katie had attended was worth every penny of the tuition fees...

I returned the compliment after we had sipped our Napoleon Brandies, and then we dozed for a while. We had all night, and my sexual journey was still just beginning. Having a naked and writhing Katie in this Queen sized bed was an experience worth savouring.

XXX

It was dark outside, and the pale glow from the silk shaded gold bedside lamp was the only illumination in the suite. I had just woken from a delicious half dream about soft breasts and smooth thighs, when I heard a faint whimper from my lover. We were spooning, with her in front of me. I could feel her body twitching slightly, over and over. My first instinct was to wake her, so I could tease about doggy type dreams, but then the whimpers got louder. Her hand, which was holding mine against her firm tits began to grip tighter. The whimpers turned into jumbled words and murmured sentences.

"No...I don't want to...can we just...please? Not tonight John...it hurts... _stop_ "

I laid there stiff and shocked as the garbled protests continued. Her hand stopped gripping mine and began to push me away. I let her disengage, frightened now at the thought of waking her too quickly from whatever unpleasant nightmare she was experiencing. I had no point of reference for this sort of thing. What had happened to this strong, assured woman to make her this afraid. I knew instinctively this wasn't just a random dream...something bad had happened to her in the past, and she was reliving it now.

She curled up in a fetal position, as far away from me as the bed would permit. I wanted to comfort her, but I didn't want my touch to be mistaken for an advance. But it was all academic anyway. In another couple of seconds, she had jerked awake and then...burst into tears.

This time I did touch her. I folded my arms round her tight and kissed the nape of her neck, whispering what I hoped were soothing words. After a minute, she stopped shaking, and turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"You never... _ever_ tell anyone about this, right?" She whispered fiercely

I shook my head and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Of course Katie" I whispered back. "But...do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head equally fiercely "Ancient history...in any case, I don't want you thinking I'm some psycho dyke who bursts into tears at the drop of a hat...told you...I don't do this hearts and flowers stuff...just..leave it"

She held my eyes with her own steady gaze until I nodded..

"OK...," I said slowly "But just so's you know...you can talk about stuff to me...I know Estate Agents are supposed to have hearts of stone...but this one hasn't, OK?"

She smiled up at me and wiped her eyes.

"OK..." she agreed "Drama over...now...as we're both awake...I'm pretty sure I'm in serious orgasm deficit here...fancy helping a girl out?"

I sniggered. Whatever fucked up memory had made her vulnerable, it was past. Who was I to deny Katie Fitch her quota?

We kissed for a bit...which was more than nice...then we fondled each other...which was even nicer. Then she surprised me by pinning my arms over my head and pulling back from her position above me. She had a strange look in her eyes, and I wondered if the dream had completely left her.

"I need to do something...OK?" She said, fixing me with her gaze. I nodded...what now? Strap ons, hot wax...I had no idea what she wanted, but it was obviously important to her, so I nodded again for emphasis.

"I might be a bit...assertive" she said seriously, and I had to try very hard not to giggle. Katie Fitch...assertive? Surely not..

"Lay still" she ordered and I allowed her to lower my hands to my sides. She kissed me again, quickly, then moved up my body until her thighs were either side of my head and her sex was an inch from my mouth. I allowed myself a small smile as she positioned herself so that she could grip the brass bedstead above me. Is this what all the fuss was about? Me servicing her like this? Kelly and I had done this several times...I pushed out my tongue until it was between her lower lips...if she wanted me to lick her...I was a willing accomplice. No doubt.

"No... _wait_ " she said, in a tight voice "Not yet...only when I say, right?"

She had pulled up so that I couldn't reach her without stretching my neck, so I just nodded. I didn't know what game she was playing, but any game that ended with me inside Katie was fine with me.

She took a deep breath and rested her head on her forearms, so she could look down at me. We stared at each other for a long moment.

Her eyes took on a fixed stare and she gritted her teeth.

" _Suck_ it...you little bitch" she growled, and for a moment, I wrinkled my brow in puzzlement. Suck what?

She reached one hand down and grabbed a handful of my hair.

"I said suck it...you little _whore_ " she grated, and pushed her hips down. Suddenly my mouth was full of a hot, wet Katie. Not something I would have resisted anyway, but my mind was telling me something was off. But I extended my tongue inside her and began to stroke up and down. She let out a little hiss of pleasure as my tongue circled her swollen bud. Whatever fantasy she was imagining, it was making her fucking hot. I moaned as her sweet tartness invaded my taste buds. I lifted my hands and cupped a perfect cheek in each. This time she moaned, and ground herself onto my stabbing tongue. I licked harder and her breath started to get ragged. This wasn't going to take long.

"Suck it bitch" she growled again "Suck it _all_...you little cocksucker"

This time I did pause at her words, and I heard her groan in frustration.

"Don't fucking stop" she hissed "Suck it like the slut you are"

I was torn between stopping this whole thing right now, and just getting it over with. It dawned on me that she was copying some fucked up hetero memory from her past, and was using me to complete the physical side of it. By the glazed look on her face, she wasn't in bed with me, at least not in her mind. But what could I do? People do weirder things to get off...or so I've heard. I started licking again, this time not worrying about finesse. Katie didn't need refinement. She needed to come.

I cupped her arse in my hands and drove my tongue deep inside her. She threw her head back and screamed out in pleasure.

"Yeah...like that...just like that" she moaned "Suck it...swallow it all...all of it"

I knew what this was all about...or thought I did, so I drove her faster and faster towards the inevitable. Now I was sucking hard and lapping furiously on her excited clit. The hand in my hair was beyond painful now, clutching and pressing me even further into her heat.

At last I felt the shudders and muscle spasms start inside and out of her. I moaned as she cried out once, twice, three times. Her voice was hoarse as she told me again to swallow...swallow every _drop_.

When she finally pulled away from my bruised lips and aching tongue, she still had that faraway look in her eyes, but gradually they cleared and then guilt flashed across her face. She got off me and slid down the bed until we were side by side, facing each other. She lifted her hand and tenderly brushed my swollen lips.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "Way to spoil a first proper date, huh? You must think I'm a real freak, Naomi?"

I reached up and held the hand that was still trying to soothe my mouth.

"I don't think that, Katie" I said "I think something happened to you once, and now and again it comes back to haunt you. Something bad"

I saw big tears form in her eyes, and pulled the Egyptian cotton sheets up around our shoulders.

"Yeah..." she whispered "Something bad...but not just once..."


	8. Chapter 8

Katie

Naomi is sleeping beside me now. Her even breathing and silent presence is comforting to me in a way I never expected. Lets be honest, the sex was _amazing_. Strangely enough it seems to get better every time. Seems ridiculous, laying here with her warm skin touching mine. She didn't even seem to mind my little, err...kinky aberration... Usually, I'm a fuck 'em and leave 'em kinda girl. Most of my sex has been had standing up, if I'm honest. Quick sloppy kissing, eager hands searching under clothing, wet warmth and gasped climaxes. Easier all round, at least for me. Sasha was an exception, and look how _that_ got ugly at the end.

I've been like that since I was 16. Since...him. Because I started off straight, believe it or not. Or so I thought. I got everything before Emily. Being born 6 minutes before her shouldn't have made much difference, should it? But it did. I got pubic hair (waxed into oblivion ever since I discovered how being smooth added to the tactile pleasure of being touched), tits, (and boy did I lord it over my sister over those bee stings, when they suddenly emerged just after my/our 12th birthday) and my adolescent hormones kicked in a good 6 months before her too.

Thats what got me into trouble then, and I'm still living with the consequences now...

His name was John, and if my Dad had ever found out what he'd done to me, he would have murdered him for sure. Because he was my Dads best mate and spot partner at the gym. I was 15, going on 25 then, full of the stupid, shortsighted confidence you have when you first understand the power of your body over men. They are stupid, simple creatures, and when I saw Johns eyes follow the bounce of my tits as I reached across to pick something off the kitchen table one evening when he was an invited dinner guest, I thought I could tease him a bit. The heat and clenching between my legs was thrilling and...well let's just say I was curious.

A week later, he came round one afternoon, when my Dad was at the gym, and my mother had taken Emily and James to the doctors because they both had flu. I wish now that I had been sick that week. I didn't then though. Stupid Katie...

His flattery, and the fact that he was a body builder, with perma tanned skin and bulging muscles weakened my already flimsy resolve. I was nearly 16, and desperate to lose my virginity. Emily was still a complete geek then. More interested in biology books and reality TV to spare any time for flirting. Looking back, I guess she was gayer than me, even then. Her wall posters were a dead giveaway, if I could have been bothered to look, which I couldn't.

Anyway, his sly teasing worked like a charm, as we stood talking in the kitchen, me in a tiny crop top and shorts, him wearing a white vest top and cut off joggers. His arms fascinated me...brown and muscular, with no sign of any body hair. I didn't know then that it was what bodybuilders did to enhance their definition. But then, I didn't know much about anything in those days.

I just thought I did.

He must have thought Christmas and Easter had come at once. I was ridiculously easy to seduce. My total sexual experience up to then had consisted of one disastrous against the wall shag with a boy my age, which hurt like a bitch and irreversibly stained my best white skirt with blood. A couple of messy hand jobs in backs of cars, and one very unsuccessful attempt at a blow job. How was I to know you had to be careful with your teeth? Serves him right for making my jaw ache.

So John had no trouble seducing me. I'm not going to lie and say I was reluctant, at least not at first. He was in his early thirties, fit and experienced. Lets just say, until I found out about my true preferences, his clever tongue gave me the most explosive orgasm of my life. When he moved up my body and sucked both my nipples hard before sliding his oversized cock into me, I let him screw me all he wanted. It was a 'proper' fuck, and as he thrust in and out of me, I persuaded myself that _this_ was what I wanted all along. Even when he came inside me, the terror of unwanted pregnancy seemed a distant reality.

He fucked me again just before he left. This time with me bent forward naked over the couch in the lounge. I didn't like that quite so much. He seemed to go in a LOT deeper, and his calloused fingers gripped my hips painfully as he rode me way too hard for comfort, and certainly too hard for me to get off. But like I said, I was green. This was what grown up sex was, wasn't it? When he turned me round at the end and forced his dick into my mouth, I just did what he asked and swallowed. Seemed polite.

But the steroids he was taking daily (unknown to me then) were doing things to his body and mind I had no idea about. You can't call it an affair, because it wasn't. He was twice my age, and the only time we got together, that long hot summer holiday, all he was interested in was getting me naked and living out his schoolgirl fuck fantasies. We didn't talk much, and I stopped telling him that I loved him after he roared with dismissive laughter. I was just a stupid kid, eager to give him anything he wanted to keep him happy. And he wanted plenty. Straight fucking, which at least gave me half a chance to get off, even if he always slapped my hand away when he saw my fingers touching my aching clit, soon wasn't kinky or direct enough. He preferred just to get me into the back of his car, open his trousers so that his swollen cock bounced free, and push my head down. I learned that my gag reflex was slight, which was lucky for me. That meant I always ended up with eight inches of stiff meat down my throat but at least I didn't choke. Coming in my mouth was also compulsory, even if that DID make me gag. He would hold my mouth tight around his jerking cock and yell at me to suck it...swallow it ALL down like the slut I was. I was too stupid to realise I was just a warm receptacle for him to ejaculate into.

Soon, even that humiliation wasn't enough. I was his little teenage whore, and he liked to remind me of it, colourfully, while I pleasured him. Towards the end, I wasn't even getting to take my clothes off. He would pick me up at the end of our road, drive us to a deserted factory estate and just bend my head towards his lap. I sucked him off, swallowed his cum miserably, suffered his insults, and then he dropped me off home. The last time it happened, he got really mad because the steroids were stopping him getting hard. I sucked away, like some mobile vacuum cleaner for over 20 minutes, but his once impressive prick stayed soft and unresponsive.

He screamed at me that I was fucking useless, a stupid little cunt who couldn't even suck cock properly. My eyes stung with tears, but he was beyond reasoning with. He zipped himself up and threw open the back door. I looked at him in shock, but his eyes were red with rage.

"Get the fuck out, bitch" he roared "See if any of the other punters fancy a go"

And with that, he literally kicked me physically out of the back seat, onto the wet gravel outside. I watched his tail lights with disbelief as they disappeared into the night.

As I got off the floor, wiping away my tears with the back of my hand, I saw a shape detach itself from the shadows of the derelict factory building in front of me. It was a woman in her thirties, dressed in some purple fucked up leather skirt and miniscule tank top.

She looked at me with a mixture of sympathy and weary resignation.

"It happens" she said throatily, dragging hard on the cigarette she had in one hand.

"Punters get physical sometimes luvvie. Just get back out there. The next one might be a proper gent"

She studied my face for a second before throwing the spent fag onto the ground to join about a thousand others.

"Not seen you here before...maybe a bit young for this patch hun?...Try the harbour. They like 'em young and skinny down there" She grinned nastily, showing cigarette stained teeth.

I stared at her in total shock. She thought I was a fucking _prostitute_. And then of course, I realised...thats what I _was_... that's what I'd been _doing_ for the past few weeks, only I wasn't even getting paid for it. Sucking off a punter in the back of a car. My humiliation was complete.

And so that was the end of my introduction to sex with guys. And the fucking end of the rest of the story too. Too many nights afterwards waking up with a suffocating feeling in my throat and the charming memories of being called a cock sucking whore in my head. The nightmares had mostly gone now. Since I found out about the power of the pussy, not a single heterosexual fantasy had disturbed my sleep, but just now and again...and only then when I felt safe about revealing it, I do a bit of reverse role play...just to add spice. Naomi just happened to catch me on one of those occasions. Or so I convinced myself.

But none of that explained why, after a couple of brief, if satisfying sexual encounters with this inexperienced, drop dead gorgeous, bottle blonde, I had let my guard down so completely. Why did I choose _her_ to drop my defences with?

I looked down again at her, as she laid beside me, smiling gently in her sleep. Looking at it practically, we were an unlikely couple. Me, the vampish player, constantly on the lookout for fresh meat. Her the 'just out of the closet' convert, who, if my instincts weren't completely fucked, was still in love with my sister. Fucked up doesn't even come close...

But there was something about her. Something compelling enough for me to break all my rules. Asking her out on a date was out of character, asking her to be my girlfriend was like I had exchanged my brain with Emily's. _She_ was the hearts and flowers twin. Its all she's ever wanted...the adoring girlfriend, hand holding in the fucking meadows and soppy text messages. Emily just wants to be in love. But I'm lying here naked with the object of her desire. And part of me burns about that. I found out I do have a conscience after all.

I'm not kidding myself that Su-Li is the woman to stop Emily yearning. I saw my sisters face when I told her I was going out with Naomi last night. It wasn't the look that an indulgent sister gives her twin to wish her good luck. No, the old green eyed monster was roaring away behind those meek brown eyes. And I looked back, just before I got in Naomi's car. Yep, those upstairs curtains definitely twitched.

But what was I gonna do? I actually fancy the knickers off this uncertain, born again blue eyed woman. And not just because sleeping with her was a revelation. Her technique wasn't perfect yet...but it was a fucking close second. I'd come harder on Naomi's tongue than I ever had with Sasha, or any one of a dozen others. But like I said, it wasn't just the shagging. She was funny, smart and fun to be with. That trick with the pre booked hotel room worked a treat with my ego. Everything was perfect...she was perfect. And thats why I'm lying awake in this huge Queen sized bed, unable to just snuggle down with her to share the well deserved post coital sleep we've earned.

I laid awake for another hour, still no clearer about what the future held. Did she like me as much as I obviously like her? Is she gonna run off as soon as Emily realises that Su-Li is just a pale substitute for her?

Eventually, I gave up trying to sleep. Bollocks, I thought, there's one thing guaranteed to take my mind off the future. I slid down under the single sheet and carefully pulled Naomi's legs over my shoulders. She grumbled sleepily, but let me rest my head on her smooth thigh as she started to drop back off. I extended my tongue and lazily swiped her still moist slit. She twitched, but didn't wake. I licked again...more slowly. She muttered something indistinct under her breath, and I stopped for a second. Please God, don't let her be saying "Emily" I thought bitterly...but she muttered it again, and I relaxed...it wasn't a name...at least the name of anyone likely to steal her off me.

"Jesus" she groaned again and I smirked "Heavenly deities I can deal with" I whispered to myself and pressed forwards, using the tip of my tongue to tease her clit back out of hiding. When her fingers finally clawed at my hair, and her hips started to roll slowly in time with my languid licks, I knew that sisterly competition was on the back burner...at least for now.

XXX

Emily

I'd say tonight was a disappointment, but that wouldn't begin to cover it. Lying here, my skin still damp from the sex I've just had with my beautiful dark eyed lover, I should be tired and satisfied. But I'm not.

It never was going to be right from the moment Katie announced she was going out with Naomi...on a fucking _date_ , of all things. Katie doesn't DO dates. She does a fucking spectacular line in club pulls and toilet shags, but dating? Nope. I thought she was joking until I saw how much effort she was putting into getting ready. Not that she doesn't normally, because my sister thinks the word casual is obscene, but she was making the sort of effort I had only seen her do once before... when she was in her 'straight' period, when we were much, much younger. She was so sure her fling with that guy John was a secret, but I ain't deaf, even if my parents seemed to be back then. The frantic teeth scrubbing when she finally got in told me she was doing more with her mouth than chatting in his car. The part of me that wanted to be 'grown up' like her sort of faded into the background when I realised that meant getting down and dirty with a penis. No way, no how.

Anyway, the hour long bath was obligatory, but the untold moisturizer, waxing and general fuss she was making, told me with sickening certainty that she was actually going on a proper date with Naomi Campbell. Bitch. And that goes for both of them.

I tried...I mean I really tried to keep my face neutral. But Katie has had 20 years of practice, spotting my real feelings, and she wasn't fooled for a second.

"I know you still fancy her a bit Ems..." she started, and I let my impassive expression fall even further (Fancy her a bit be buggered, I was _crazy_ about her) "but be honest, babe...you blew her out big time...and anyway...haven't you got, like, a _proper_ girlfriend now anyway?"

I swallowed the impulse to remind Katie how she had tried to seduce Naomi in that club toilet, well before I had given up on getting her. What was the point? Katie was obviously really into Naomi...and by the sounds of it, the feeling was mutual. I couldn't stop the sick, cold feeling in my stomach at that unpalatable fact, but it didn't change a thing. And anyway, Katie was right, I _did_ have a girlfriend. A sweet, loving, sexy and attentive girlfriend. She only had one small fault...she wasn't Naomi fucking Campbell.

And although Su was sleeping peacefully beside me now, her cupid bow lips still slightly swollen from our kissing...and other activities, I knew that she knew it wasn't right too. She'd tried so damned hard tonight. Not just the sex, which was always good, but the attention to detail she always took when she came round. Always the perfect DVD to watch, the perfectly chosen takeaway to eat and the perfect wine to go with it. And for dessert, the perfect performance between my legs, to make me moan and beg.

Because, despite the fact that she was even more in the closet than me (her family were ultra traditional Hong Kong Chinese and did not approve of anything outside 'normal' hetero relationships) she was the perfect girlfriend. She held my hand in the cinema, she bought me beautiful flowers almost every week and she indulged my occasional grumpy moods. But there was something missing. Something tall, blonde and currently probably begging my fucking sister for more fingers. Bitch...

I shuddered as I tried to suppress the vivid imagery of Katie and Naomi lying in bed, just like I was now. Naked, satisfied...or...maybe hungry for more?

I thought we really had something, me and her. Something special. More importantly, something Katie couldn't take off me, like she had in the past. Katie always took what she wanted...toys, clothes, makeup, and now she'd taken something I really, really wanted. Naomi.

I sighed and slid Su's arm off my waist. I had to get up. I reached down and picked my discarded tee from the floor beside the bed and got out of bed. I padded silently out of the room, pausing at the door to look back at my girlfriend. She was on her side, the sheet covering her from the waist down. I sighed again. I should be there...sleeping the sleep of the sexually sated, not hovering by my own bedroom door, tugging at my lip with my teeth. What the fuck was wrong with me? She was beautiful, desirable and totally in love with me. But with sickening certainty, I knew I was going to break her heart...and pretty soon.

I looked into Katies bedroom, but the untouched bed told me everything I needed to know about how HER evening had panned out. Probably still shagging the night away at Naomi's house. My stomach twisted again as I remembered the feel of Naomi's lips on mine, her body pressed against me...her scent, her soft hair. That wasn't the sort of kiss you faked. She had wanted me as much as I wanted her. But first she'd fucked up, by giving my sister what she craved, then I'd closed the door in her face by flaunting Su-Li and telling her I'd moved on.

And now she wasn't just shagging my sister occasionally. Now she was her fucking _girlfriend_. It hurt more than I thought anything could.

I crept downstairs, grateful for the small comfort of my mother being in Scotland still. She couldn't bear to be in the house, now that the SOLD board was outside. Her dreams had been shattered too. First with my Dad losing everything by borrowing stupid amounts of money to shore up his failing gym. Then when she threw him out after the 50th screaming row, he'd ended up living in a caravan with a girl not much older than us from his gym. She'd sort of come to terms with the fact that Katie and I were never going to walk up the aisle with a suitable male, but I caught her looking at us sadly, once or twice, when we discussed some hot woman's body on TV. It must be hard, I suppose, to see both your daughters choose a life so different to the one you dreamed of for them. But to give her credit, she never tried to change our minds. We could have had worse.

I got myself a cup and boiled the kettle. It was nearly 2 am, so I knew Katie wouldn't be back now. She'd just turn up in the morning with a just fucked smirk. Bitch.

After the hot chocolate was made, I settled down on the couch, turning on the TV and muting the sound. I didn't want Su waking up and coming down to 'keep me company'. Harsh, I know. Add selfish to the list of my faults.

My luck of course, the movie channel was showing a US lesbian drama. I forget the name of the film, it had already started, but of course, being a mans idea of lesbian soft porn, it involved two impossibly beautiful girls getting naked a lot. Great, I thought, now I'm horny as well as fed up.

I sighed for the third time since I had woken up. Oh well, maybe a bit of self pleasuring will relax me enough to sleep for a bit. I pulled the tee off and dropped it beside the couch. The central heating was still on low, so it was pleasantly warm. I plumped two cushions under my head and waited for another sexy scene to start.

Toying with my tits, the tingle started straight away between my legs. As the two blonde girls on screen kissed passionately, I pinched my nipples hard enough to make me moan. Su -Li was too gentle most of the time. I liked my body to be taken roughly sometimes...so tonight, I gave myself what I needed. I imagined Naomi's face looking down at me as I roughly palmed my tits. The heat between my legs increased and I squeezed my thighs together, feeling the wetness grow. The girls on screen were fingering each other now, moaning into each others mouths. My legs parted as I sought out the place I needed my fingers to be right now. My mouth opened and my head fell back onto the cushions, TV dykes forgotten. My mind was full of Naomi's eyes, Naomi's lips, Naomi's caresses.

My fingers found my clit and began to circle. This wasn't going to take long. The kaleidoscope of erotic imagery flowed smoothly through my heated mind. Naomi's tits, Naomi's cunt...her wetness, her heat...her...

I felt the orgasm rush building as my fingers flew. My tongue came out to wet my lips as I imagined her taste...the sound of her voice begging me to lick her...to fuck her. I bucked my hips wildly as I started to come. Fuck, this was gonna be a big one. I threw back my head and moaned,

"Oh Jesus baby...thats it...thats it...Oh fuck Naomi...Coming... _NAOMI_!"

As I started to relax, my thighs trembling, a small, trembling voice came from the doorway behind me.

" _Emily_?"

Oh shit. Busted.


	9. Chapter 9

Emily

I thought just this _once_ , I might catch a break. Having a bit of 'me' time on the couch isn't too much to ask, is it? OK, I accept that doing...that...just after getting out of the bed where my girlfriend is snoozing off two explosive orgasms might be considered a tad selfish, but getting caught finishing myself off...and being a bit vocal about the images which were playing in my mind when I had said orgasm, was more than unlucky. I haven't got THAT much girl/girl experience, but I think that maybe being seen climaxing to the tune of " _Oh Naomi"_ probably only comes second (no pun intended) to doing that when your girlfriends fingers are doing the dirty deed instead of your own.

I knew the voice as soon as I heard it, despite the fact that my mind was still reeling from the power of that finish. I had never come like that with anyone. And the fact that I wasn't even _with_ the person in question...just imagining it...made it a whole lot worse.

I turned my head towards the door and offered up a sick and desperate smile. Maybe she didn't actually hear my words...just the sound of me getting off? That tiny hope lasted as long as it took to see the expression on her face. We hadn't even done the whole self help scenario in front of each other yet. Su-Li was a bit vanilla in her tastes. Lots of tender kissing, then more of the same naked. A bit of breast therapy and then I usually went down on her. Cue one, maybe two orgasms for her before I kissed my way up her body (being careful to wipe my chin before offering my lips for thanks) I'm not sure if she didn't like the taste of herself...which was a fucking shame, coz she tasted delicious, or that just the thought of post sex fanny put her off, but anyway., after that, it was a lot more slow kissing then finger time for Emily. She was pretty good at that, if a tiny bit too gentle, but I've never been difficult to get off. Its a curse, what can I say? I remember the time when I spent a hot and uncomfortable half hour in a bus shelter with Tommy Clarke, who thought he was Gods gift to women, especially Fitch women. I knew he had finger fucked my sister a week before, and at the time, I wasn't sure what I was, so I let him corner me after youth club and rain sloppy kisses on my mouth, while trying to get my skirt above my waist. His kisses did nothing at all for me, but as soon as his fingers hit pay dirt, I was lost. He got me off in record time, despite the rough way he did me, and the times I had to guide his finger to clitoris heaven. Making me come was like, the highlight of his week afterwards. I had to endure his mates sniggering and winking when I went past at school. Obviously, the fact that he got me off, standing upright in a bus shelter was hot news. I never went near him again, or a stiff dick, so I guess he did me a favour after all.

Anyway, I digress. Su -Li was an attentive and gentle lover. At any other time in my life, she might have been enough for me. But I'd tasted sweeter fruit...sadly not from the source, and I hungered for more. More Naomi that is.

So I recognised the futility of just lying there, pretending it was no big deal. It _was_ a big deal. My girlfriend had caught me getting off to the sound of another girls name. Fucked up beyond all recognition I think is the American slang?

"I'm sorry Su..." I started. Might as well get this off on the mea culpa foot.

She blinked away a fat tear as I covered myself and sat up.

"I knew this was too good to be true" she said sadly "Its her, isn't it?"

Pointless denial has always been my stock in trade, but I didn't think there was any reason now.

"Yes" I said simply "And I'm so sorry...you are..."

She stopped me with a cursory wave of her hand.

"Please _don't_ " she asked "Please lets not go down the ' _its not you, its me'_ road, Emily. I get it...I really do. I've been a pleasant distraction, something...someone... to do while you wait for her to notice you're still interested. But have you considered that she might _never_ do that. Going out with your sister and all?"

I gulped at that. Of course I had fucking considered it. In fact I had all but obsessed about it. But I couldn't help how I felt about her, and there was no point in denying it now.

"Are you OK to call me a taxi?... I can't stay here any more" Su said bleakly, and I felt a wave of self disgust flow over me.

"Of course" I said, flushing with guilt "But what about your family, won't they be suspicious that you're coming home in the middle of the night from your 'study session' with me?"

She turned down the corner of her mouth, and for the first time, her eyes flashed dangerously at me.

"I think that's the least of my fucking problems, don't you?" she said coldly.

Jesus, thats the first time I ever heard her swear.. I thought. I bundled my dressing gown around me and scattered the paperwork on the coffee table in my haste to find the address book. Finding it eventually, I kept my eyes down as I thumbed the 24 hour cab firm for her lift. Luckily, at this time of the morning, there weren't too many other punters about. I got a promise of 5 minutes, which I think we were both grateful for. I felt I should be saying something more, but her face was stony as she left the room to get dressed.

In less than the promised 5 minutes, the lights of the taxi swept by our front window, and right on cue, Su-Li brushed past me, fully dressed, with her bag over her shoulder. I noticed that she had some of her clothes sticking out of it. Obviously, she had decided to make sure there was nothing left of hers in my room. I felt cold, empty and ashamed. Even so, I tried to say something as she opened the front door.

But she fixed me with a steely look as my mouth opened, and I closed it abruptly as she spoke instead.

"You need to sort your self out Emily" she said levelly "If you want her...you'll need to take on your sister. I wish I could say good luck...but I'd be a fucking liar. Don't call me...don't text me...and definitely don't come round. I don't ever want to see you again"

And with that, the door slammed in my face. My legs felt shaky, so I sat on the carpeted stairs for a bit, staring at the frosted glass inn the front door.

"Well...that went well" I said to myself and the empty house. It didn't answer.

XXX

I didn't see Katie the next morning. I had course work to complete, even if my ex study partner wasn't around to help any more. I buried myself in my pre uni Italian language course. Majoring in English was still my goal, but it never hurt to have another language too. But reciting Italian adverbs and passato prossimo's isn't very diverting at best, and post breakup, they definitely don't do the trick of taking your mind off things. Eventually, I got tired of listening to my voice torturing Italian phrases. I took off the headphones and threw them across my bedroom. I considered taking a walk. After all, I really didn't want to experience the sight of my sister walking back in with that just fucked look, and torn buttons. Last nights little session would be her total topic of conversation ajourd'hui. But my legs wouldn't obey my mind. They should have, because thats just what happened, of fucking course.

Just as I forced my body off the bed, and out of the door, the front door banged shut.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck" I intoned under my breath. Now I get the fucking post mortem. Great.

"Emileeeee!" Katie wailed from downstairs. I looked around stupidly for anywhere to hide. But short of burrowing under my parents bed (and after doing that once when I was 15, and finding a fucking lifelike pink dildo...with _fluff_ on it, I had an aversion to that particular hidey hole), I was screwed. I took a deep breath and prepared for the full debrief. Plastering a totally fake smile on my face, I called back, and walked downstairs to meet my fate.

XXX

Naomi

I should be fucking ecstatic, right? I've just spent the night in an expensive hotel, fucking the brains out of the most beautiful girl in Bristol (except one, my mind said nastily) Top restaurant cuisine, fine wines and Katie Fitches thighs either side of my head. Whats not to like?

I was pleasantly exhausted...thats for sure. Katie had insisted on a 'morning glory' as she called it, before we left. I'm pretty sure morning glory is what Cook occasionally used to prod me in the arse with on the rare occasions I let him stay overnight in my bed, but I didn't like to contradict her, especially as she was licking her way up my thighs for the third time by then, but anyway...

So last night was nice...and maybe more than nice. But thats not what I should have been thinking, was it? _Nice_ is a pleasant enough adjective. But _stupendous_ , _incredible_ and _amazing_ are more what I should have been thinking. But I wasn't.

And that bothered me a whole lot. As did the realisation that not only did Katie Fitch appear to be falling for me romantically, but that she had let her defences down to me in a way which left no doubt where she thought this relationship was heading. But there was a nagging doubt at the back of my mind. One that shouldn't have been there after a night of passion with an attentive lover. If you asked me if I wanted her to sleep with me, the answer would be yes. If you asked me if it was an experience I wanted to repeat, the answer would be yes, because, lets be honest, she was a mint shag, and I'd be stupid to say no. But if you asked me the question I had been ducking ever since I agreed to see her...the one about whether I would even be considering either proposition if Emily had relented and let me back into her heart, the answer would be no. And I couldn't shake that, no matter how I tried. I was sleeping with one Fitch, and pining for the other. Thats fucked up.

So I ignored Katies texts the next morning. The cowards way out, I know, but I needed time to figure out what I was going to do next. The office was closed, and I knew Cook would be sleeping off a bender after a heavy Saturday night. So I drove down to the high street, let myself in and slipped upstairs to the private office Cook and I rarely used. It was intended for consultations in case of divorce or bereavement. Some clients, understandably, didn't want to discuss personal, painful matters in front of an office full of people. So, although it was rarely used, it was comfortable, if small, and had the added benefit of allowing a view over the Bristol skyline. I made myself a coffee from the machine on the filing cabinet, and settled myself behind the desk, putting my feet up and letting the soft leather chair ease my aching back (don't ask).

My phone buzzed a couple more times, but I carried on ignoring it. I wasn't ready to answer it yet. The word _Katie_ on the blue screen gave me the chills. Katie Fitch was a force of nature, and I knew that pissing her off was a dangerous hobby, but I wanted time to think. Time to decide whether I could make this work, or whether Emily Fitch would always blight any chance of it succeeding.

Half an hour later, I put my feet back onto the ground and took a deep breath. I picked up my phone and thumbed through the 5 texts I had received.

" _Last night was Gr8. Call me"_

" _OK Campbell. Stop playing hard to get. Call me"_

" _Fuck Naomi. I **hate** being ignored"_

" _CALL ME"_

" _You had better be dying. If not I am going to kill you bitch. **Call** me"_

The last one was over an hour ago. Fuck, this is going to be bloody, I thought miserably. I pressed the contact list and then the green button.

XXX

Emily

Well, the post mortem was cut short, and thank God for that. Half way through Katie giving me a blow by blow description of Naomi's oral skills (which in turn aroused and disgusted me way more than was healthy) the phone rang. It was mum. I grabbed it like a drowning man reaching for a lifeboat.

The twenty minutes my mother occupied asking how things were (Oh, not bad mum, my girlfriend caught me fingering myself whilst thinking dirty thoughts about my sisters new girlfriend, nothing much) gave me the opportunity to escape Katies graphic sexathon story. I actually listened to what my mum had to say, which is an event so rare, there's probably a plaque some where now to commemorate it. She prattled on about us being good (dear mum, see above) and not getting drunk (like we would) or ruining the new leather couch (don't worry mother, I laid on my dressing gown, no stains, I promise) And I let her. I promised I would keep an eye on Katie (because I'm the sensible twin, didn't you know?) and generally acted so out of character, my mother asked at the end if I was sickening for something. Well.. unless you count love sickness, no.

By the time I said my goodbyes and promised to make sure the house was spick and span in case the prospective buyers turned up for a last viewing, Katie had wandered into the garden. I saw her looking at her phone angrily, and thought maybe it had run out of battery. She threw it into the vegetable patch after thumbing what I presumed was text message, and I started paying more attention to what she was up to. After a couple of minutes of glaring at it, buried in the earth, she reached down and gingerly fished it out of the tomato plants, before cleaning the dirt off the screen with the sleeve of her top. A top which I recognised from my fucking wardrobe, I realised. Fuck, I didn't even know she had changed since she'd got in. Bitch.

Again, she thumbed a short text, then stood there, foot tapping on the ground, which is a bit fucking pointless when you're standing on grass, but whatever.

"Fucking COW!" she exploded, when the phone stayed silent.

Call me a bitch, call me a bad sister, I know that. But I couldn't stop the small internal cheer my brain gave when I realised that Naomi wasn't answering her. It had to be Naomi, I've never seen any female get that sort of reaction from my sister. Usually it was Katie ignoring texts and voice mails from post coital conquests. The smirk on my face disappeared, however, when she turned abruptly and caught me looking out of the back door.

"If you fucking smirk like that again, bitch" she sneered "I'll rearrange your face...its _not_ funny"

Oh lovely, I thought, any residual pity for my sisters mood disappearing faster than a bankers bonus when the tax man calls.

"Trouble in paradise?" I said innocently, and saw Katies eyes darken.

"If you think this _is_ funny...?" she grated

"Well it is a _little_ bit amusing Katie" I said, still keeping my face neutral "You're the one normally ducking calls after a date"

Her face registered anger then a flash of something close to a smile touched her features.

"Yeah, well...she'd better be kidnapped by pirates or fucking up to her neck in boiling oil, at the very least . I don't _do_ pathetic" She grinned wryly at me

"She might just be busy" I tried, but Katie brushed that aside with a wave of her arm.

"Too busy to talk to **me**...have you _seen_ this body?" She said, looking down at herself.

"Err...I think I _might_ have one very similar actually" I smiled

"Pale imitation" she sneered, but lightened the insult by smiling afterwards.

Just then her phone buzzed and she snatched it up from the garden table she had slung it on last. I saw her eyes flash, and a little bit of me died. So much for false hope, I thought. Maybe Naomi was kidnapped by pirates...she's obviously free now.

Judging by Katies beautific smile, all was fucking forgiven anyway.

I made my way into the kitchen. Katie's dismissive shake of the head informing me that my presence was no longer required. My heart was heavy again, and I realised I'd been fooling myself. After a night with my famously experienced sister, Naomi wasn't gonna turn down the chance for a repeat performance. I switched the kettle on and waited for it to boil.

The sound of the rumbling kettle element drowned out the first shout from the garden, but as it clicked off, I heard the second one loud and clear.

"Are you fucking KIDDING me you _CUNT_?"

Suddenly, tea wasn't quite so appealing. I fled for the bedroom. This was gonna be bloody.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily

Upsetting my (slightly) older sister Katie has been likened to experiencing a nuclear attack. First the blinding flash of light...then the heat from from the blast. After that comes the rolling thunder and the shock wave. And just when you think its all over, you get dumped on by lethal radiation.

So I had my own mini Hiroshima experience after Naomi, apparently, tried to cool it with Katie after one night of no doubt passionate bliss. I've managed to avoid witnessing many of Katie's finest moments in her sexual journey to adulthood. But there have been exceptions. Like the time when she came upstairs after an evening out with John, that older guy, wearing something in her hair that she hadn't noticed or gone out with earlier. (Just think _Something about Mary_...) was one...which I judged 50/50 between outright horror and laugh out loud amusement. The other time I recall was when she thought I was going to be out ice skating all afternoon, and decided to sneak Annabelle Chambers, the pretty but dim assistant at our dentists, into the house. Coming in unannounced to find the said dental assistant giving Katie an oral examination which definitely _wasn't_ in the RCDS manual was traumatic. I think she might have had a long search for any shaky molars via THAT particular orifice...and aren't you supposed to use instruments anyway?

Katie just looked at me with a thousand yard stare as Annabelle, head down and bobbing, continued her under skirt probing, and I fled to my bedroom

But I digress. What I intended to say was that hearing about any one of Katies conquests, whether I actually witnessed them in the act or not, didn't affect me much nowadays. But being subjected to any graphic recounts of Naomi's prowess in the bedroom, just made me nauseous. I'd wanted to discover those facts all on my own. Preferably in a locked bedroom with Katie at least a continent away.

So the shouting I heard outside from my sister, as she read the riot act to her on off girlfriend, gave me mixed feelings. I couldn't help the mini cheer my brain sent up at the thought of Naomi not being quite such a pushover as Katie had bragged. But as I referred to above, yours truly is gonna have to deal with the fallout at some stage. All the time, inwardly smirking at the failure of Katies game plan. I had no idea, at that time how this would all affect me. Just as fucking well, as it turned out...

Katie finally stomped upstairs, slamming her bedroom door behind her. I heard her throwing stuff about and cursing bitterly. Whatever Naomi had said to her, it wasn't what she wanted to hear, that's for sure

I was left with two choices. Hide in my room, which would only protect me for so long. Sooner or later, she would tire of solo swearing and need a target for her frustration. Or bite the bullet, make like a genuinely supportive sister and go in to ask what had happened. I chose the second option, if only because I feared the unknown more than the known.

XXX

Naomi

Getting off the phone to Katie left me with two problems. A sore ear and the worry of suffering imminent dismemberment. She had made it very clear that us taking it slow was not a goer.

"You're either in or fucking out Campbell" she had sneered at my lame attempts to backpedal on the whole girlfriend issue. I congratulated myself for choosing to have this conversation on the phone. Face to face might well have resulted in me going through the rest of my life minus some quite important bits of my anatomy.

I tried several times to do the old " _its not you, its me_ " routine, but I think, being as she was an old hand at that, she was never gonna fall for it. Especially from me, recently back from my 10 year Narnia experience. So I let her rant some more. I preferred the insults to the bit at the end when she actually sniffled. I didn't expect that. Curses and promises of imminent execution, yep. Katie being genuinely upset, nope.

"I thought you were fucking _different_ Naomi" she said bleakly, and my resolve almost gave way. Could I hurt her like this? Apparently I could, because the long pause after she said that, with me staying silent, must have strengthened her again.

"Fuck this" she said bitterly, as I stood there with the phone in my hand "The last thing I need is a fucking straight girl worrying about why she suddenly prefers pussy. Go fuck yourself Naomi"

Strangely, that felt better. I had never felt less like fucking myself, but then , I don't think she meant that literally. I sighed and waited for the click of disconnection. She didn't disappoint.

The next week went very slowly. Gradually, I stopped looking up in fright when the door of our office opened. My thoughts were not filled hourly by imagined Katie Fitches wielding war axes. Cook enjoyed my revived interest in bringing some money into the business, and by Friday, I was almost back to normal. Not quite there, because there was the small matter of finalizing the Fitch sale.

The buyers of their house wanted whats called a simultaneous exchange and completion. Normally, the contracts are exchanged on one date (it all happens verbally nowadays, the contracts are pre signed by buyer and seller, and solicitors just call each other and confirm exchange has taken place)

On that day, all parties agree a completion date. Thats the day when the keys are given up to the new owner.

But the buyers of Jenna Fitches house were a young couple with nothing to sell. Their parents had gifted them the deposit, and with a mortgage in place, they were raring to go. I had no idea what plans Jenna and the girls had, post move, but I needed to find out. The twins mother was still in Scotland, where I think she intended to stay, but the house had to be delivered to the new buyers as 'vacant possession'. In other words, minus any and all Fitches. Someone had to call and find out if that was OK.

Cook, of course, refused to help by calling for me. I don't think he harboured any lingering resentment for me dumping him, but he certainly still loved to see me squirm. And squirm I fucking would, if I had to carry out a businesslike conversation with either the dumped or lusted after twin. Which one to call.

No fucking contest, of course. Coward that I am

"Hello..you've reached the voice-mail of Emily Fitch. Leave a message"

I gulped.

"Err hi...Emily" I said lamely "Its Naomi...Naomi Campbell of Campbell Cook? I need to talk to you about the date for the house completion. Could you give me a call on 01454 762998? Thanks...bye"

I clicked the end call button and sank back into the expensive leather of my office chair.

"Cook...you're a cunt" I said, favouring him with my very best scowl.

"Naah babe, he grinned, unabashed "Dick, remember? Its not been that long since you bounced on it, screaming your head off"

"Fuck off" I said hotly. Luckily we were alone in the office. The admin girl was at lunch and our financial consultant was out being wined and dined by one of the bloodsucking banks who were now on a charm offensive to convince everyone that they were all warm and fluffy again.

"I thought submitting to the power of the pussy might mellow you a bit babes" he chuckled. "Muff not doing it for you after the novelty's worn off?"

I scowled again and gave him the finger.

"For your information Cook, muff does it for me very nicely, thank you. I had no idea until I tried it, that you could _BOTH_ come whilst having sex"

He laughed at my sad attempt to bait him. We both knew that even at his worst, Cook was a better than average shag. Of the pitifully few cocks I had chosen to receive, his was definitely the only one which had ever gotten me off. Still, no need to big him up any more than was necessary, was there?

"What am I gonna _do_ Cook?" I groaned and held my head in my hands "Katie hates me...and her pretty sister won't give me the time of day since I fucked up. I'm supposed to be the professional here...but all I can think of is Emily Fitches eyes..."

He didn't answer, and I sat there for a moment, still with my fingers over my own eyes. Finally, I got pissed off that he was ignoring me and sat up quickly, dropping my hands. And looked straight into the very eyes I had just complained about. Standing in the doorway, looking at me with an unreadable expression, was Emily Fitch herself.

I flushed with embarrassment and swallowed as she stared at me. God, she was lovely. Her dark hair was arranged long, over her shoulders, with a cute quiff above her forehead. She was wearing a bright yellow shirt, unbuttoned over a tight white tee. Blue skinnies and black ankle boots completed the picture. I'm pretty sure I didn't actually drool, but my mind was computing the steps needed to take her clothes off even as my mouth opened to say something anodyne and stupid. She beat me to it. Not stupid, I've got that down pat. Talking.

"I was just in town and got your voice-mail. I think you needed to talk?"

I swallowed again. Fuck, would I ever have a conversation with this girl without turning into a lust fueled idiot? Apparently not.

"Err...it was just about the completion date...the house...I mean..." I stuttered.

"Well, then, lets talk" she smiled. "Actually I needed to speak to you anyway. I see you have a flat above the shop for rent?"

I goggled at that. We did have a leasehold flat upstairs, above the upstairs office. We'd sort of inherited it with the office. It was a two bed place, accessed by a metal fire escape at the rear. We used it for office storage now, but Cook had been on about renting it out for months. I had totally forgotten about the display card he had put up in the window, next to our sale properties, this week. Fuck...how was I gonna deal with the object of my desire living upstairs?

"Perhaps we could, like, kill two birds?..."

I stared at her. Apparently I had lost all my senses, not just the power of speech.

"Discuss the flat and the house sale?" She tried again, and the little twitch of amusement at the corner of her mouth told me she knew all too well what effect she had on me.

"As Naoms seems to have lost the ability to speak...perhaps I could show you round?" Cook offered unhelpfully. I turned to shoot him a Campbell dagger, but she interrupted me before I could say anything. A thing which was becoming too regular for my liking. At this rate, I was going to have to master hand signing, if I wanted to communicate with her in the same room.

"No, thats fine" Emily smiled at Cook. "I think we've got it, thanks" She raised an eyebrow and my thoughts dived again into the gutter. This girl will be the death of me, I thought. Then another, totally unwelcome thought hit me. What about her girlfriend? The lovely Su-Li?

"Yeah...OK, thats fine" I finally managed " Cook has things to do, don't you _JAMES_?" I said drily. His snigger did nothing for my peace of mind.

I wish I could say I didn't perve shamelessly on Emily Fitches arse all the way up the 26 stairs to the top floor. But I don't want to add lying to my many faults. Watching that pert little denim clad bottom swaying up those stairs was definitely the highlight of my day so far. She knew of course. That cute smirk on the top step, when she turned quicker that I had bargained for, was pure smug amusement.

I did give her a rueful smile in return. Well, she did have the cutest bum in Bristol. What's a girl to do?

I unlocked the door and allowed her to proceed inside. The building we owned was a three storey Edwardian block, with two gable ends. The office and first floor was commercial, but the top floor was the biggest part of the building. Once inside, there was a decent hallway, with doors to kitchen, bathroom, two bedrooms, and the big lounge, which had two forward facing windows out onto the High Street. I had briefly considered moving in here after Cook and I agreed to separate our business and romantic lives, but I had never actually got round to it. There was a fair degree of clutter in the dusty rooms. Old chairs, a couple of unused filing cabinets that we had replaced downstairs and in the middle of the lounge, facing the windows, the big leather triple seater couch that used to stand inside our office door. People used it to sit and wait when we were busy on Saturdays, but it was a bit dog eared, and I had used up a fair bit of goodwill, getting Cook and JJ to manhandle it up the narrow and slippery metal fire escape stairs last winter. It was covered with a sheet, to keep the dust off, but as it was the only horizontal surface clean enough to sit on, I threw off the cover and indicated for Emily to sit down.

We sat at each end of the big couch, like two nervous bookends. Well, at least _I_ know I was bricking it. This was the first time we had had a conversation since Su-Li twitched her pert bottom at me... And if I was honest, I had no fucking idea what sort of game Emily was playing here.

"So...the house completion date" I said after clearing my throat, "I have the proposed date here...Friday next week. Will that be time enough for you and Katie to sort something out about your own accommodation?"

Emily raised her eyebrow at that, and took her time looking round the airy room.

"That rather depends on the second part of our discussion, Naomi" she said, drawing out my name in a way that made my stomach...and other places...clench inappropriately.

"Oh..."I said! "I didn't realise you and Katie were both..."

Fuck, I really couldn't deal with BOTH of them living upstairs.

"We're not" Emily said firmly "I've spent twenty years living with my sister. Katie is flying up to Edinburgh on Wednesday to spend some time with my mum. I hear the Scots are reintroducing chastity belts for unmarried daughters as we speak.."

I stared at her like a fool until the corner of her mouth twitched again, and I realised she was taking the piss. I smirked back at her sisterly jibe.

"So the flat...its just for you and..." I murmured, knowing she'd understand I was fishing.

"Su-Li?" She said "Nope...that ship has sailed, I'm afraid. Just little old Emily Fitch. My mum took out a bank loan, secured on the proceeds of the house sale. She's given me and Katie £5000 each to get us started off"

I stifled the broad smile that threatened to replace my neutral expression. Su -Li history...fucking wonderful...

Well that answered my unasked question about how a student was going to afford the deposit for this place. I hadn't actually spoken to Cook yet about what we were asking in rent, but I think £1000 deposit and £750 a month would be my best guess. Big flats like this were rare, this close to the city centre. We wouldn't go short of applicants. But none of them would be 5 foot 3 brunettes with chocolate eyes and a body to die for. I found my mind wandering again as Emily took another look round. Fuck, bollocks, shit. I realised she wasn't wearing a bra. Two perky nipples poked through the material of her white tee. I managed to drag my eyes away just before she looked back at me, but I think the sudden rush of blood to my cheeks might have given me away. Again that cute twitch of those rosebud lips. It didn't help my determination to stay professional.

I decided to give up the fight.

"Emily" I said weakly "I'm sorry about everything that's happened, I've been a bit of a tit..."

"Yes you have" she said drily "Katies about to hire a hit-man to take you out"

"Oh..." I whispered "Right...well, that too of course..."Jesus, could I BE any more obvious?

This time both her eyebrows shot up as she recognised what I was saying. She folded her hands in her lap and turned towards me.

"You're referring to...me and you then...?"

I nodded miserably. Might as well get the mea culpas out of the way first.

"I was a total coward, I should have gone with my instincts...you were...no are...the one I feel strongly about...I..."

She stopped me by lifting her hand and placing it over mine, which was nervously twisting the fingers of my other hand.

"Naomi?" She said softly, and looked me straight in the eyes. I opened my mouth to say something...anything, but nothing came out.

"I spent twenty years playing second fiddle to Katie. She started stealing stuff off me from the time we were old enough to sit up. Baby's rattles, dummies, toys, clothes...and when we hit puberty, lovers...not that I've had many of them. The only girl she never tried to steal from me was Su-Li...and thats only because she knew it was you I really wanted...and she already _had_ you"

I looked down at my hands in shame. She was right, of course. Katie had owned me effortlessly, and I'd made no attempt to stop her.

"I'm sorry..." I tried again, but she shook her head.

"No, Naomi. I'm not saying you don't share the blame, but I'm past that. No more living in Katies shadow, no more the doormat. I'm taking control of my own life now, and that includes my love life. Katie will get over you rejecting her. By the time her flight lands in Edinburgh, I know she will have added an Easy Jet trolley dolly to her list of conquests. She seemed genuinely fond of you...but sooner or later she would have broken your heart. Its what she does. The question is, Naomi...when are you going to do it?"

I wrinkled my brow in puzzlement.

Do what?

She licked her bottom lip with her tongue, and suddenly the heat between my legs was back with a vengeance.

"What?" I said dumbly.

"Kiss me, you idiot" she grinned.

Oh fuck, my brain yelled. She's asking you to kiss her, idiot, fucking KISS her already!

But my inability to speak coherent sentences seemed to have spread to my motor functions. I couldn't move. Emily looked at me a second longer, then sighed.

"Seems like you need a hand Naomi" she said in that seductive husky voice.

Oh please, my libido trilled. A hand is definitely required. One with five active digits attached.

She stood up and held out her hand. I reached up and took it, feeling the warmth and smoothness of her skin. My libido took another leap skywards.

I stood up, and she pushed me against the wall beside the couch. Suddenly I had a very attractive body pressed against me. I like this new, assertive Emily, my brain sang chirpily.

She pulled back and gazed up at me with those oh so innocent looking eyes. Mine were fixed on her, like I was expecting to wake up any second, in my own bed, with my hands down my underwear. It felt too much like a wet dream to be real.

" _You have to..._ " She said, toying with the cloth covered button of my suit jacket. My mouth dried up completely as I remembered I only had underwear on beneath it. Thank God I'd chosen that black lace set today. This wasn't an occasion for mismatched bra and knickers.

" _Reach out and take.._." She continued, pushing the button half through the hole. Her eyes widened when the pressure on the material showed her I was indeed mostly naked underneath. Her teeth bit into her lower lip and the spasm which thrilled my cunt nearly made me keel over.

" _What you want..._ " She whispered, pushing the button right through and letting the jacket fall open. Her small gasp was reward enough for me. I let her slide the £400 jacket off my shoulders onto the dusty floor. Fuck it, I thought.. I can buy another jacket.

Her eyes moved upwards from my tits and I could see how huge her pupils were.

" _Because...if you don't_ " She reached up with both hands and cupped my cheeks, pressing a gentle but promise filled kiss on my mouth " _Someone else will steal it from you_ "

Her hands slid over my neck and shoulders, feather light, before cupping my tits in her hands and squeezing. Suddenly I found my voice again, but only to the extent of letting out a deep moan. Her eyes twinkled and that twitch was back on her lips.

"So fucking beautiful" she breathed, and squeezed harder, her thumbs finding my cloth covered nipples and stroking

"Please?" I didn't even know what I was asking for...I just wanted her to...touch.

Her hands released my breasts, and she leaned in to kiss me again. This time my body seemed to recover from the paralysis it had suffered from recently. I looped my hands round her neck and responded eagerly. Who was I kidding, I'd never been so turned on in my life...just from her kiss and those hands on my tits. I wanted more. Our tongues lazily played with each other as she found the button and small zip on the side of my skirt. I felt it slither down my legs.

Emily pulled back again and looked me up and down as I stood there with my suit puddled at my feet. She gasped again, and I found time for a small inward smirk. I'd forgotten I was wearing those black lace hold ups Cook used to go crazy for.

The thought of Cook, at this moment, at least stopped me orgasming on the spot as Emily stroked me again. Her hands ghosted over my shoulders, my tits and stomach, before resting either side of my waist, her thumbs hooked in the elastic edge of my knickers. She licked her lips again, and I shuddered at the certainty that this pretty mouth wanted to taste me.

"Please?" I said again and this time she seemed speechless. I took one of her hands in mine and pulled her to the couch. I sat on it, with her standing before me. Slowly, I pulled at the sides of her shirt, and she shrugged it off her shoulders. Her nipples stood fully erect under the tee, and I reached up and stroked each breast in turn with only slighty shaky hands. It was her turn to groan as she watched my hands cup and knead her firm tits. She pulled the tee over her head in one move and I swallowed at the bounce as she straightened again. God, they were beautiful. More cone shaped than Katies, but my mouth dried even further at the prospect of touching them...licking them.

I reached for her jeans, but her fingers beat mine to the button at the top. I watched her slowly lower the zip. Underneath she was wearing a small, plain pair of white cotton knickers, but the sight was more erotic than any fancy lace and silk pair.

It's difficult to take skinnies off seductively, but she managed fine. Soon it was just those delightful knickers, but as I reached for the waistband, she stopped me.

"Not yet" she breathed, biting that soft bottom lip again " I want to enjoy you first"

If I thought I had clenched before, its just as well her fingers weren't inside me at that moment. I might have cut off her circulation permanently. When she knelt in front of me, pushing me onto my back, I might have moaned a bit...I think (who am I kidding?)

She looked down at me as I lay, legs open before her.

"Off" she ordered, and I reached behind me to unclasp my bra. Her eyes followed my fingers and then the way my tits moved as I laid back again. There was virtually no colour in her eyes but black now, and the lip bite was back for another show. I could feel my nipples crinkling as she looked down at me hungrily.

"And these" she growled, and I went to pull off the holdups.

" _No_ " she said quickly "They can stay...but the knickers?"

I rolled my hips up and slid the flimsy material over my legs and threw the underwear to one side.

She took another couple of long seconds to run her eyes all over me. It felt as erotic as if she had used her hands. I could feel the moisture between my legs increase. Normally I would be embarrassed at how easily , and visibly, I was being turned on, but some of Emily's new found boldness must have affected me too. I let my legs part a little more. The excited gasp she gave out told me she could see how wet I was.

So I was surprised when she reached for my jacket. Picking it up, she took out my phone from the inside pocket. She handed it to me and spoke.

"Tell them you're gonna be busy for at least an hour. NO calls...right?"

Oh. God and all the angels, my mind reeled. Cook is going to know exactly what we're up to.

I trembled as I took the phone and thumbed the quick-dial for the office.

In two rings, Cook answered.

"Campbell Cook" he said cheerfully.

As my mouth opened to speak, Emily leaned forward and captured my nipple in her mouth, using her tongue to tease it even harder. The resultant squeak from me produced a puzzled pause the other end.

"Naoms...is that you?" Cook said "Is everything OK?"

Emily looked up at my anguished face and smirked, even as her teeth nipped at my tingling nub. I jerked up, which only made it worse. She was so close now, my heated cunt rubbed against her stomach, and this time I groaned. Christ, Cook was going to think I was being murdered up here.

He didn't of course. Cook may be many things, but slow on the uptake isn't one of them. I heard the amusement in his voice as he spoke again.

"You sound a bit...busy babe" he chuckled "Do you need a hand up there?"

The double entendre in that sentence would have made me roll my eyes at any other time, but right now...yes, I needed a hand up there. But not his.

"NO!" I groaned, too loudly. But then Emily had progressed to a slow, gentle cupping of my sex in her small hand. No fingers...yet, but the anticipation was driving me crazy.

"Look Cook" I said in a voice I hardly recognised as my own "I'm gonna be tied up for..."

Emilys giggle, especially as she was still sucking slyly on my aching nipple, made me realise what I was saying. Tied up, Oh sweet Jesus, kill me now, I thought.

"No problem Naoms" Cook said brightly "You take your time..."

I put my thumb on the red disconnect button and glared at Emily in what I hoped was a disapproving way. It left her totally unmoved, of course.

"Emily...I..." I tried, but she sucked a little harder and suddenly I didn't care if Cook was having a wank in the toilets over what was happening up here. I needed her to finish what she started. So I gripped the back of her head and pushed her mouth into the softness of my tits. She didn't disappoint. Her suction increased, and the hand which had been cupping me so possessively now moved so that her middle finger could part me and seek out my excited clit. This time when I moaned, she did too. Her finger circled and probed...soon being joined by a second when the extent of my wetness became obvious. Her mouth came off my nipple with a small plop and she looked straight into my eyes as her arm pumped faster.

"Tell me what you want" she breathed, her pretty face flushed and her tits rising and falling as she worked on me. I knew this orgasm would be fast and powerful. How could it not? I had been waiting for this moment from the day I first met Emily Fitch.

My head rolled back, but when she slowed her movements, I realised she wasn't going to give me release until I surrendered completely.

"I want you to _fuck_ me...to make me come" I said, in between gasps as she went back to that deep, now three finger thrusting.

"And who do you want to make you come?" She panted, slowing again. Fuck, it was such a beautiful agony, being taken by Emily.

"You..." I groaned, as her fingers started to curl...searching for my G spot.

"Who?" she said

"You... Emily Fitch" I managed before another helpless moan left my lips. My hips were rising and falling without any conscious input from me now. My hands scrabbled on the shiny black leather of the couch, not finding anything to hold on to. I felt as though this orgasm would literally blow me across the room if I didn't hang n to something.

Emily leaned even closer, letting the tips of her pretty breasts caress my already throbbing nipples. It was the last straw. I saw from her eyes that she knew I was right on the edge. Her movements unbelievably sped up even more. The muscles of her arm must have been singing, but she never faltered for a second.

"Come for me Naomi" she whispered hotly "Come for me baby...I need to see you...to feel you lose it...for me"

At that moment, the explosion which had been building inside me ever since she walked into our office , went off spectacularly. I gave up trying to dig holes in the couch with my nails and just threw my arms over my head. I opened my mouth and wailed as spasm after spasm rocked my body. Her fingers rode me every inch of the way, only slowing when my eyes came back into focus and my body stopped arching and bucking.

Slowly...so slowly...she slid her fingers wetly from inside me. I felt empty.

Her eyes locked onto mine again as she raised her gleaming fingers to her mouth.

"So sweet" she hummed, before sucking on them slowly. "Next time I want to taste you properly". Despite the fact that the ache between my legs indicated I had just been well and truly fucked (Even Cook, in one of his jack hammer moods had never filled me so completely) I felt a twinge of desire at her deliberate promise. Next time..? There was going to be a next time...Oh yes please.

We settled together on the couch for a while as I slowly recovered. Me still naked and Emily just in those cute knickers. She rested her head on my shoulder as the dust motes danced in the shafts of bright sunlight which illuminated the room through the twin windows.

I had no idea what was going to happen after this afternoon, but right then, I was content to lay with Emily. At last...

XXX

6 months later.

"Em!" I shouted. Too loud as it turned out. The tap on my shoulder made me jump like a startled gazelle. The husky laugh right in my ear cooled my instinct to bark at her for scaring me. That voice...that laugh, always gave me the same delicious tingle. It started in my head and rapidly made its way down to my groin. A place Emily Fitch knew more intimately than any person alive.

"Fucker" I growled, totally without malice. The slim, but strong arms which cradled me then were soon accompanied by a soft pair of lips caressing that spot below my ear that she knew damned well drove me crazy. Its as if she has a personal map of my body. This place to disarm, that place to tease...and this place to arouse. She'd made it her mission, this past few months, to know me in ways no one else had ever bothered to. Not even Cook, when I was still hanging onto my heterosexuality like it was my only defence. Not one night in his bed would compare to the smallest caress from my dark eyed beauty.

Yes, I said months, and no one is more surprised than me. I love her, and she loves me. Once I had got that fact inside my stubborn mind, it was all so easy to accept.

I'd rented her the flat, of course. After our afternoon of passion (and before you ask, yes, I did return the favour) Cook sent our admin girl up at 6, just before the office closed downstairs, but even after 4 hours of exploring each other, it still wasn't enough. We ended up finding a couple of old pillows in one of the bedrooms and collapsing back onto the worn leather couch for the night. When I woke up the next morning, she was already awake, looking at me with soft eyes.

"So..." She whispered to me. Can I say I'm your girlfriend officially now?"

There wasn't any point in hesitation. I was already lost, and Emily Fitch was the only person who could find me.

I'm not gonna say it was all wine, roses and oral sex (although God knows, there was plenty of all three...especially oral sex. For a newbie, she certainly took to it easily) For a start there was the small matter of Katie Fitch.

Two weeks after Emily moved into the upstairs apartment, I moved in with her. It made no sense for me to carry on sharing the house I had bought with Cook. He really just wanted a bachelor place now, so we sold the house in the following weeks, and he got himself one of those riverside apartments I used to sneer at as being yuppie pads. Got himself a Porsche too. Bloody thing will probably kill him eventually, but he just laughs at my worrying. New girlfriend too. Once he got over his Naomi Campbell obsession, he took about 2.4 seconds to pull. Her names Stacey, and he took great delight in telling me things about their sex life I could happily go to my grave not knowing. Lets just say he doesn't want for any receptive orifice nowadays, nothing is apparently off limits. Dirty pair...

Katie came to visit after a couple of months. Things were a bit frosty for a while, and I thought I was in for it. But meeting a girl called Vanessa in Edinburgh seemed to have softened the blow of losing out to her sister in the Naomi Campbell Stakes.

We settled for an uneasy truce, and I think she's secretly pleased that her sister is settled.

Me and Ems relaxed into ' _married_ ' life as if there was never any doubt we would make it work. I was right about her personality shift. The new, assertive Emily was firmly in control. Never really saw myself as a bottom, certainly before I met her, but it wasn't just in the bedroom that she topped me. She doesn't do it overtly ( at least not when we're not naked) but I slipped into the role of letting her lead without protest. She is still doing her Uni course, and the business is doing well for Cook and me. Campbell Cook is in profit, and Ems helps out with some book keeping when she can spare the time. So lifes pretty good all round, I guess.

"I was going to ask if the pasta's done yet...but obviously that enquiry is redundant. Otherwise my very attractive girlfriend would be standing over it, rather than groping me" I smirked over my shoulder.

"This isn't groping" she giggled " _THIS_ is groping"

Her hands moved up from my waist and cupped my tits firmly.

" _Oi_!" I said, pretending to be annoyed "Hands off the merchandise Fitch...the pasta may be fine, but I can't see any Parmesan on the table".

Again that husky giggle. Fucking irresistible. Bitch.

I sighed as she continued to knead my increasingly responsive tits and tried to fend her off. But she knows me too well. Half hearted resistance only encourages her.

I tried one last protest.

"Ems...the food will spoil"

"Fuck the food" she murmured, starting to unbutton my top. "What are you wearing under all this fucking... _excess_...clothing?"

Not a lot, as it turned out. No point with _Miss Sex Everywhere_ in residence.

Seconds later I found myself scattering the best cutlery set onto the floor as she pushed me onto my back. My skirt and top already discarded on the floor. The look of impatient lust on her face stilled any protest in me. She crouched down and tugged my thong aside.

"What have I _told_ you about wearing underwear at home?" She growled, and another surge of need pulsed through me. She reached up and snapped the flimsy material at the sides. It fell away, letting her see how aroused I already was.

"Suddenly, I'm ravenous" she said quietly. I don't think it was the spaghetti she was thinking of. When her mouth closed over me and her clever tongue began probing, I lost all interest in all things culinary.

After she had satisfied her desire for Campbell de joure, I tried to rescue the pasta and sauce. It wasn't a goer. One more meal in the bin. Sighing again, I reached for the menus behind the bread bin.

"Indian or Chinese?" I said, raising my eyebrow.

Emily Fitch just smirked and waggled her tongue at me in a very Cook like way. Jesus...

Fucking insatiable...that one...

 **And that, my friends is that for Swollen Property.**


End file.
